Close the Chapter Its a new beginning
by ClementineEverettTWDG
Summary: Clementine is struggling. Everyone is gone. Lee, Omid, Christa, Kenny and Ben. She's lost and needs help. Luckily she comes a cross a group..But are they good? Plus Clementine thinks she's in love.. But walkers and the group get in the way and all she wants to do is find somewhere safe. Ghosts Come Back.(Based on the video game,Season 2. Clementine is 18 in this!Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based on the game. Season two! But imagine Clem was roughly about the same age as Luke! Don't judge me please!

_X_

Things hadn't been the same. Not for a LONG time. Lee was gone.. Then Omid and now Christa was acting strange. She had lost the baby, she had become moodier and quiet. If she had just covered the door like Omid told her too, he would still be here. And Christa would be herself again..

Watching the 'animal' they caught roast Clementine sighed. The rustling of leaves had her spooked and Christa wasn't saying a word just sniffling. Looking down she turned the looked at the older women. "Christa, talk to me." waiting for a response Clementine played with her hands. But she didn't get one, instead Christa stood up and crouched by the fire, not even looking at Clementine.

Sighing Christa poked the flames with a stick "This'll never work." putting a few more twigs into the fire she huffed "Look at this..it's pathetic. The woods too wet to burn..There's more smoke them flame!" Clementine looked down again then back up and watched Christa poke the sad flames "At this rate we'll be eating this for breakfast!"

"It's okay. I can wait!"

"All we do is wait, And for what..? You should be doing this not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm. Its something you have to be able to do, Clementine. Otherwise.." Christa stopped talking and looked down. Otherwise you die. Clementine knew all this. Lee taught her. Omid had taught her but it was nice Christa was showing she cared.

"We can't build a big fire at night, it attracts too much attention. Its too dangerous when were out here by ourselves." Looking around Clementine rubbed her hands together trying to stay warm.

"We need to eat don't we? We can't survive without food!" Everytime Christa spoke she sighed, it was starting to annoy Clementine. Life wasn't perfect but she couldn't give up hope. Deciding to change the subject Clementine bit her lip and looked towards Christa.

"Is it safe there..?" Luckily Christa knew where she was talking about and looked up towards her. Nodding she shrugged slightly, still poking at the fire.

"Safer then here because of the cold. Or so they say..We just need to keep moving north!" Silence hung over the two as Clementine processed her words. Safe. She liked the sound of it.

"I miss Lee.." Clementine looked down and Christa sighed.

"I'm sure you do.. I'm gonna go look for more wood!" Standing up the older women started to head out into the dark woods. Once Christa was out of sight and in the woods, Clementine got up and walked over to her bag pack. She needed to find her lighter to keep the fire a light. But as she opened her bag she swallowed hard. Her picture off Lee was the first thing she saw.

Sighing she picked it up, looked at Lee she missed how much she wished his was here and tucked the image in her back pocket. The next thing she picked out was her drawing of Kenny and his family. She layed the drawing on the floor near her, and went back to looking around in her bag. Finally she found the butterfly lighter, now she could keep the fire a light. Closing the bag she tucked it back under the fallen tree trunk and walked towards the fire. Sighing she knelt down, the fire was completely out. Great. Picking up some scrunched up paper she began to light it. Once it was lit she tucked the lighter away and placed the paper on the wood.

"Better, but still not enough. The flames are too low." Standing up again she looked around, Christa should be back with more wood soon. As she stood watching the fire, Clementine could hear a male voice shouting and cursing. Looking into the trees she couldn't make out much. Her mind went straight to Christa, where was she? Maybe she was in trouble. Deciding her friend was in trouble Clementine wandered into the woods. Following the voice. '**_I'm by myself!'_**was that Christa?

The voices grew louder as she moved closer. Christa was definitely in trouble. She started to make figures out. It looked like two men and Christa. Ducking behind a tree she watched on the sly. Wait, scratch that, three men. Christa was panicking. Her voice showed it. As a gun was placed to Christa's head, Clementine knew she had to do something. Picking up a rock she threw it, hitting one of the men in the face. "CHRISTA! RUN!" so maybe it wasn't the smartest choice but she didn't know what else to do.

As Christa ran one way, Clementine ran to other. She could hear the men behind her shouting, and even a gun shot. Ducking she just missed a branch. Coming out into a slight opening she hid behind a tree. "Come on out mother-fucker!" the mans voice scared her, cowering behind the tree she opted for her best option. Just as the man looked one way she ran into the trees again, dodging a walker as she did. Standing on one side of the walker she watched as the man killed it. But for her safety she snapped a sharp branch off and ran around the man. Stabbing him in the shoulder she continued to run. Where had Christa gone? Skidding to a stop she just missed the cliff edge.

"Leave me alone!" she struggled as the man grabbed her from behind.

"Quit squirming!" He growled in her ear, but instead her just bit his hand. "Ahhh.." she could taste his blood but kept biting. "Argh fuck. Let go you little bitch!" Screaming he dropped Clementine and she quickly crawled under a log. "Get out of there!" Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough and he grabbed her legs. She kicked him a few times but he still managed to pull her out.

As he dragged her along the ground she hugged a tree "Jesus, are you fuckin' kidding me!" pulling her off the tree he pinned her to the ground "Your on my last fuckin' nerve!" he was yelling at her to stop kicking but she saw walkers coming. One of the walkers was just behind the man, so instead of warning him she stayed quiet and waited for the walker to get him. The walker grabbed the man from behind and ripped a chunk out of his neck, getting up she walked backwards but her arms was grabbed by a walker. She squirmed and the arm fell off. resisting the urge to puck she dodged the rest of the walkers as the swarmed the man. Ripping him to pieces. Trying to dodge more walkers she fell on to her backside. Quickly she kicked her feet moving herself backwards.

It happened to quickly for her to stop herself. The cliff behind her had ended, tumbling over the side she plumaged into the cold running steam...

A/ : This will be based on how I play the game. And THE SHIP WILL BE CLEMENTINE AND LUKE. But remember Clementine is 18 and Luke is 20. I don't think that's Luke' right age but whatever. I've made Clementine older so she can have a ship. Please don't hate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the comments..please don't cry! I'm giving you a new chapter. I decided to play more of the game, so another chapter. This might be slow moving but stick with me. Some Luke/Clementine scenes coming! Also follow my roleplay account on Instagram maggiegreene_official

_X_

The water was freezing. For a moment Clementine had to fight to return to the surface. As she headed down stream she felt the cold taking over her body. The groans of walkers far behind her, her eye lids began to droop. "No! I..need to find Christa.." Her voice was but a whisper and finally her eyelids became to heavy.. everything went black.

_X_

The next time she opens her eyes, she was laying on a river bank. Her legs in the water. Coughing she slowly pushed herself up. How long was she out for? It seemed like early morning, but it could also be early night. Wincing she held her stomach and tried to stand up straight. It wasn't as cold as the night before, but the gently air still sent shivers up her spin. "Hello..?" Calling out she could hear her voice echoing. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call out, last time she met strangers..well it didn't go so well.

Slowly she started to make her way along the curvy path, leading her away from the river bank. She had no weapons, no protection, no food or water. She needed to find Christa and if she couldn't then a shelter. And hopefully do it before night fall. At the very least she needed a weapon. Reaching the end of the path, she sighed and looked up. Half a set of stairs. Typical. Quietly she counted to three before jumping up, grabbing the edge of the stairs and pulling herself up. And who said girls were weak?

Slowly she crept up the rest of the stair, praying for no walkers to be around. "Christa are you there?" this time her voice wasn't as loud, she needed to be extra careful. Frowning she walked over to a body laying on the ground. A sign had be stabbed straight through its head. Deciding not to mess with the body Clementine continued to move forwards heading into the woods. She could hear crows above her and the wind blowing the bushes and trees. Every little noise scared her. Every little sound. "Come on Christa! Please be close!" She had no idea what to actually do. This was the first time she had been alone since Lee. Pushing the memories of Lee to the back of her mind she followed the winding path. Leading her deeper into the forest.

Shivering at a gust of wind, Clementine wrapped her arms around herself. Eventually the path came to an end. All around her was trees and bushes. Which way? Looking around she inwardly groaned. But her sense quickly sharpened at the sound of bushes rustling. She wanted to call out, she who was there. But that was too risky. Slowly she pushed forward, maybe it was a squirrel. The sound got louder and she moved closer. She could make out a shadow. Nope, that wasn't a squirrel. Creeping around the side of a bush, she sighed in relief a small smile gracing her lips. "Your only a dog.." As she spoke the dogs head snapped up and started to growl at her.

Backing away slowly Clementine tried to show she wasn't a threat "Its 'kay boy.." braking the dog wagged its tale and relaxed. "So, where are your owners? They around? If they are, I hope their nice!" she looked around slowly, check the trees for threats. The dog make a small noise before moving away from Clementine and towards a bush, starting the sniff the ground Clementine raised her eyebrow "What's he doing?" stepping closer towards the dog she flinched slightly as it jumped into the bushes. "Hey, what'd you find boy? Where are you going? Wait up!" she called out deciding to follow the dog. She knew following a dog wasn't a good idea but her instinct told her too.

Once she had caught up with the dog she crouched down by its side. It had taken her to a destroyed camp. Swallowing hard she stood up "Hello..?" wincing she sighed. She really needed to stop calling out. She could draw walkers or those bad people again. She watched as the dog went over and started sniffing around the camp "It looks pretty run over..but you never know.." she guessed since no one else was around she was talking to the dog. The grumbling in her stomach reminded her she needed to eat. "Lets look around for some food!"

The camp was a mess. A burn down van, torn up tent. Blood. Clementine tried not to think about what might have happened here. All she needed to do was find food. There was empty food can everywhere. "That's not much of a surprise.." she murmured kicking an empty can. Looking around a red dog bowl caught her eye. Maybe it belonged to the grey mutt wandering the sight with her. Walking over to a barrel filled with 'rubbish' she sighed and shrugged "Gotta check everywhere.." Scrunching up her nose she reached into the barrel and started to dig around. All the cans were empty..except one. Pulling it out of the bin she grinned "Oh my god..Thank you!" Now all she needed was something to open it with.

Turning her back on the dog she scanned the camp. Maybe she could use a rock. But the sound of the dog barking caught her attention "Hey boy what's the matter...?" her voice grew quieter as she turn to see a boy tied to a tree, maybe this was his owner. "Its okay, shh, he's dead.. ish. Looks like he tried to cut the bite out.. but that never works ever!" her eyes were focused on the red knife in the mans arm. Looking down by her feet she picked up the chunky branch. "Sorry about this.." she whispered towards the man, before starting to smash his head in with the branch. It took two attempts before she finally too out the walker. Coughing slight she reached forward and pulled the knife out of his arm. "There we go..It just needs a little clean."

Once she had cleaned the knife she went and sat down on a fallen tree. "Please don't be bad!" she hoped and started to cut open the can. Luckily the beans were decent enough to eat. Starting to eat the beans her eyes wandered down to the dog. It was begging. No wonder. "I bet your pretty hungry too!" she laughed slightly. Waggling its tail the dog moved closer "Here you go boy.." eating the beans out of her hand the dog knocked the can and started to eat the rest. "Hey don't eat it all!" taking the can back the dog growled before jumping up to attack her. Sinking its teeth into her arm. Screaming the dog pulled her to the ground. Not releasing her arm. Trying to pull her arm away Clementine punched the dog repetitively in its face. Eventually she was able to get her arm out of its mouth and kicked it over the fallen tree.

Crawling backwards she was breathing had, her arm throbbing. But the dog wasn't coming back. Standing up she grabbed the knife and walked towards the tree. She could hear the door whimpering and crying. She felt tears sting her eye. When the dog landed to sharp spikes had went through its body. "I'm so sorry!" she let out a sob seeing the dog in distress. It may have just attacked her but she still had a heart. Kneeling by the dog she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Quickly for the sake of the dog she jammed the knife through its neck. Putting it out of its misery.

Standing up again she dried her eyes. Wincing as she did she checked he arm. "That's gonna need stitches!" biting back a sob of pain she pulled down her sleeve and cover it. Where would she find stitches? Dammit. It was starting to get dark. No shelter, no food and no Christa. At least she had a knife. That that it would be much use with one arm. Walking back into the woods, she felt herself becoming tired and weak. Her blood was soaking her shirt and she needed help. Walkers could probably smell her blood. Her legs were becoming heavy. She needed to rest. Slumping against a rock she sobbed quietly and slowly began to drift off.

_X_

It was the moaning of Walkers that bought her back. She soft unsteady footsteps of walkers that had her fully awake. For a moment she forgot about her arm. But when she saw walkers heading her way and stood up the pain came rushing back. She was dizzy. She was loosing to much blood. She couldn't every run. Just struggle to walk. She knew there was a walker right behind her. But she couldn't move faster. It grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Pinning her there. Trying to bit her. But he wasn't there long. The sound of a blade made her focus on her surrounding. The head of the walker fell off and two men were stood there.

One with a blade and the other with a cross bow. "Get her up!" It was the elder man the spoke first. Aiming his bow at a walker heading in their direction. Without warning the younger more handsome man picked her up. Attempting to protest she was wasting her energy. They started to run through the woods. Walkers passing them, not really begging able to do much Clementine leaned her head on the mans firm shoulder. He smelt like pine wood and smoke. Kind of a nice mix.

Once they were clear from walkers, the two mean stopped to catch their breath. "I think.. I think we're safe." The old man breathed out looking behind them. Other other man was still hold Clementine, he was holding her close to his chest.

"Yeah.. Yeah we're good!" the younger man gently released his grip on Clementine and both men focused their attention on her. "Hey, you alright?" the one holding her asked. When Clementine nodded the men started walking again. But he was still carrying her. It wasn't long before the silence between the was broken.

"What are you doing out here?" the older man asked. "Where are the,uh.. people you are with?" looking down Clementine sighed. "I don't want them to thnk we're doing anything but trying to help you!"

"No group.. There was two of us left.. I lost her.."

"Well I'M Luke!" Then man carrying her smiled and gesture to the older man "..And this is Pete."

She debated on giving them a fake name, but decided it was a waste "Hi.. I'm Clementine!"

"For now we're heading back to the group. You look like you could use some-OH SHIT!" Luke yelled throwing her the the ground and standing away from her. Wincing as she hit the floor, Clementine let out a small sob and clutched her arm. "Fuck..Fuck, Fuck. She's been bitten! What are we going to do?"

"NO! It was a dog!" she quickly snapped. But the looks they gave her showed the didn't believe her.

"I didn't seen no do back there!" Pete frowned, staying much calmer then Luke who was pacing, waving his arms about.

"Come on kid! We just saw you with those lurkers!" Clementine wanted to point out to Luke that they looked roughly the same age but opted not to.

"No, no. Please just look at it!" pleading she rolled up the sleeve on her arm.

"Oh yeah. And have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck. No way!" right now she wished Lee was here so much. So he could tell them to shut up and listen. Looking towards Pete he folded his arms, checking out the bite.

"I can't tell. It looks like a dogs bit.. But could be a walker bit!" poking it Clementine hissed and gritted her teeth "Where'd this do go?"

"Killed it." her answer was short. All she needed was help. To stop the bleeding. Get it stitched. The men both shared a look for a long moment. Until Luke sighed and Pete smirked. Then he started to talk to her but her eyelids began to droop and she knees buckled under her. "Aw shit.." was the last thing she heard.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im aware Im updating quickly :P but I've had these stories down since Tuesday. Just never posted them. BUT NOW I HAVE:D

Her vision was blurry but she managed to open her eyes, She was layed in the middle of a group of people. "Like hell, did anyone every ask where she came from?" a women snapped. She sounded angry. And look pregnant. The second thing she noticed was that a man was aim a shot gun her way. She tried not to move. That could end badly if she scared the man.. like Omid. "For all we know she could be working with Carver!" the women continued folding her arms.

"She already told us she and her friends were attacked!" Pete butted in. At least someone was defending her. "Then she was bitten by a dog!" she heard the women scoff but chose to ignore that. Slowly she lifted her head up and hissed at the pain.

"What and you just believed her? We should just put her out of her misery now!" Whoa, she didn't want to be put out of her 'misery'. It wasn't a bite, off a walker! Maybe now was time to speak up.

Sitting up her voice was quiet "I'm not work-" the shot gun has been fired. But it only just missed her by inches. Squeaking she shifted, eyes widen looking at the hole in the ground then up to the man with the gun. They stared at each other for a moment. Maybe she could make a run for it. She didn't trust him with that gun.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!" The voice she recognised as Luke's came from behind the group. Looking just behind the group, she saw him running out from the house and towards the group. Pushing through the group Luke came face to face with her "Clem-entine, are you okay?" at first he struggled to remember her name. But at least he remembered it. Clutching her arm Clementine stood up and looked at the group.

"I'm not... I'm not working for anyone! I just need help!" She didn't care what it would take. She was going to make sure they knew the truth. She wasn't working for anyone, all she needed was help.

"We have a doctor right here. He'll have a look?" Luke spoke softly too her. He was treating her like a child. She wasn't a child. She stopped being one a long time ago. Turning to his group he glared at them "Now what the hell is wrong with you people? She's just scared!" A man, whom she presumed was the doctor started to walk towards her. Stepping back Clementine winced.

"Let me have a look!" He spoke softly too her. Showing he wasn't going to hurt her. Stepping forward she lifted up her sleeve and revealed the wound to the he grabbed her arm gently she winced and turned the other way. Her eyes catching Luke stepping forward as she hissed. "Mhmm..Could be a dog.. Could be a lurker! What ever it was got you good!" Clenching her fist she closed her eyes as the Doctor pulled her sleeve back down.

"This isn't how we do things man. When your bit you get put down. End of story!" The man who originally had the shot gun, started to make his way towards Clementine. But Luke stepped in front of her. Glaring at the man Luke growled slightly.

"We could take her arm off!" Pete pipped up from his corner. Gasping Clementine stepped backwards. "I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that!" Clementine's mind wandered off for a moment. If that works..Then why didn't Lee remove his hand..? But then the break out of an argument began and Clementine just wanted to disappear back into the woods. The clicking of the door to the house caught her attention. A young girl was stood their, roughly Clementine's ages. Possibly younger.

Before the girl could say anything the Doctor turned around and sighed in frustration "Sarah, what'd I say? Stay inside!" That must be his daughter, Clementine though as she watched the girl retreat. Without arguing back. Sigh Clementine watched as the Doctor rolled her sleeve back up and checked her arm again.

"Look, I don't mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then I'll go. You'll never see me again. I promise." silence hung over the group. Wide eyes started on her. Making her nervous. The sky grew darker and she just wanted the bleeding to stop.

"We could keep her in the shed. It's not ideal..But she'd be safe and that way in the morning, if she's alive we can help her!" The Doctor whom had been called Carlos said standing up. Giving her an apologetic look. She wanted to scream at them. Unless the bleeding is stopped she'd be dead in the morning, either way. Everyone looked at Luke who sighed and looked down. Nodding he walked towards Clementine.

"I'm sorry. It's the best we're gonna get!" Luke looked back. Annoyance written all over his face. "I'm sorry!" He said placing a hand on her lower back and guided her towards the shed. It was a small dingy shed. Looked like it could fall down at any second. Frowning at it Clementine sighed. She could last one night right..? Once near the shed he removed his hand. Clementine could feel the cold hit her where his hand use to be. Pretending not to be bother by it she stepped into the shed. It was just as small on the inside, a small shelf and an old piece of machinery. She could see how mad and upset Luke was about this as he closed the doors behind her.

**"Why are we doing this? its fuckin' stupid!" **Clementine could hear Luke and Nick going at it through the door. Choosing to ignore them she decided to look for something, anything to try and stop the bleeding. Walking to the back of the shed she picked up some fishing wire. "Not much..But if I have too.. then I have too." Looking around the room she picked up an old hammer. It would come in handy if she needed to kill any walkers. "All I need is a needle..a bandage and some peroxide."

Moving a barrel she noticed a weak piece of wood. "Maybe I'll be able to crawl out and sneak in the house.. That's it! I'm a genius!" taking the hammer she started to pull the weak wood away. It was much easier then she thought it would be. It came down with the slightest nudge. It was raining hard, a small storm must have come over. Clementine wondered if Christa was safe..If she was alive. Crawling through the gasp she made she looked around. A few walkers were wandering around. But none had spotted her. Yet. Almost all the light in the house were turned on. She needed to find away in, without bring attention to herself.

She knew it would be too obvious to go in through a window or door. So sneaking around the the back of the house she saw a piece of wood covering a hole. It looked stronger then the other one. But she needed to get it down. Taking out her hammer she crept towards the piece of wood. The wood might have been stronger then the last one, but the nails weren't in right. Using the back of her hammer she popped the nails out and moved the piece of wood out of the way. It was dark underneath, with probably lots of spiders. Shivering at the thought Clementine slipped into the hole and started to crawl under the house. The only reason she knew about under the house was because of the stories Christa told her. Her house was a lot like this. Or at least from what Christa had told her, they looked the same.

"Ah-hah!" Clementine smirked she she came close to the trap door. Quietly she sat underneath it. She could hear the conversation above her loud and clear. Pushing up the trap door slowly she peaked through the crack she had made, not wanting to be too obvious. No one was in the room, for what she could see anyway. Climbing through the trap door she closed it quietly behind her. Murmurs came from the next room. Sneaking too the door she peaked through. Everyone was there. Except the little girl.

_X_

Everyone was in the kitchen. Either complaining that she was locked in the shed or that she was still alive. Instead of listening she decided it would be best to grab what she needed and head back to the shed. Looking around she bit her lip. Her parents kept medical supplies in the bathroom. Maybe she should check there first. Heading towards the stairs, she prayed they wouldn't squeak. But unfortunately as most stairs do the creaked, but not loud enough to be heard from another room. The first room she checked was the bathroom, thank god. But it seemed pretty empty. Walking to the mirror she opened it. Nothing. A few cold and flue tablets but nothing. She was about to close the mirror door when a needle caught her eyes "One down, two to go!" she headed towards the bathroom door, but jumped slightly as she head footsteps on the other side. Quickly moving away from the door she looked around. The bath tube. She'd hide there.

Peaking through the shower curtains she saw it was the pregnant women. Leaning against the wooden door she ran her hands over her face "Dammit.." Moving towards the mirror the women filled a cup up with water. "I just need to have this baby..oh God. Let it be okay.. and let it be his!" drinking the cup of water in one, the women quickly left the bathroom. Letting out a relieved sighed Clementine climbed out of the tube. What was that all about? Carefully she check outside of the bathroom and sneaked out and into the room across the hall.

Gasping she froze in place. It was the Doctors daughter. Sarah. She was reading in her room. Putting her finger to her lip Clementine silently asked the other girl to be quiet. Putting her book down Sarah walked towards her "Your no suppose to be in here!" The girl didn't look frightened. But Clementine moved closer.

"Don't make a noise okay? I need your help." Clementine rolled up her sleeve and Sarah gagged, looking the other way. "Sorry!" Whispering she covered her arm again. "Look I need bandages and peroxide! Know where that is?"

Nodding the girl moved around to the left side of her bed and into the draw. "We keep it in here..Not sure why though..!" Pulling out a bottle of peroxide and some clean cloths she handed them to Clementine without a second thought. Narrowing her eyes Clementine took them. "Thank you..But why are you helping me?" Looking back at the door Clementine knew she needed to get out before she was caught.

Sighing Sarah sat back on her bed "My Dad thinks I need to be protected, he hides me in my room. I know your not working for anyone. I can tell, I trust you.. But you need to get back to your shed. I don't want to get into trouble." Nodding Clementine put her hand on the door. "Thank you, Sarah."

_X_

On the way back to the shed there was a few more walkers outside, but she managed to avoid them. She couldn't get the wood back up, so she just left it as it was and started to get to work on her arm. She found a pull out table and layed on the equipment on it. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch.." rolling up her sleeve she sighed. The fishing wire was a bit the but that's all she had. Starting with the peroxide she bit her lip hard and cried out. Drawing blood on her lip, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The peroxide stung but at least it would do her good. Next was the fishing wire. It took a moment to threat the wire but once it was done, she sucked in a deep breath "Now the fun part!". Picking up the needle she bit her lip harder and started to pierce the skin. "Now..Just like last time..Just how Christa showed me.." she reminded her self not to stop at any cost, and stitch it up as quickly as she could. Several long, painful minutes, Clementine was all stitched up and bandaged up. Sulking in th corner she felt a lot better, even though the pain was worse.

Laying down she decided to get some sleep. But she had forgotten to close the gap in the shed. As she was drifting off a walker started to crawl through the gasp and grabbed her leg. Quickly jolting up awake she thrashed her foot about, trying to shake it off. Trying to reach for the hammer the Walker took its advantage and crawled on top of her. Using her leg she pushed it away by the neck. "Get off me!" she yelled pushing it off her. Getting up she realised it was now next to the hammer. Picking up a brick she threw it at the walkers head, but it still wasn't enough. Quickly she picked up a rake smashing the walker repetitively in the head. It took four hits until the Walker was dead. More blood covering her, she sighed and dropped the rake. At least her arm was covered up.

Next thing she knows Luke has pulled the shed doors open. With Alvin and Pete not far behind him. "Holy shit..!" Luke steps into the shed but keeps his distance for Clementine and the walker. "What the..?" Pete is just as confused and amazed as everyone else. Moving away from the walker she turned to face them "How'd it get in here..?" Luke asked dumb struck.

"This girls as tough as nails!" Pete joked watch Clementine.

"You all right..?" Luke asked moving towards her again. Panting she clenched her teeth and looked up.

"I'm Still. NOT. Bitten! I never was! And you left me out here to die!" now everyone but Sarah was at the shed. Looking guilty as hell.

A/N: Next chapter will have a Clementine and Luke moment! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Luke and Clementine moment. Are you ready? I've just go in from school and my house smells really nice..Like sweets :3

_X_

The house was small. Cosy but small. Wincing Clementine sat as still as she could, while Carlos checked the stitches. The shot gun layed on the table and Nick was biting his thumb. Clearly he didn't trust her. But hey, its not like she trusted him either. Luke was pacing the room. Looking at her every few seconds to make sure she was okay. "Your suturing skills are rather good..For a kid!" Carlos shrugged, she wanted to tell him she wasn't a kid. But now wasn't the time. More important matters were at hand.

"So it wasn't a lurker bite?" Luke stepped towards them, his eyes filled with hope. Shaking his head Carols smiles slightly.

"No, not a walker bite..Now excuse me. I'm going to check on Sarah!" motioning towards the door, he took Nick with him. Leaving Clementine and Luke alone in the kitchen. A few candles lighting the room. But not many. Rolling her shoulders, Clementine wince. She was so sore and her muscles were aching. The rain outside hadn't stopped. But it was rather soothing. The pattering of the rain on the window. It always helped her sleep as a kid. Smiling at the memory, she slipped off the counter top and walked towards the window.

"Hey, uh.. I got you some food.." Luke said from his seat at the table. A bowl of, what looked like oat meal, was on the opposite side. Smiling Clementine walked towards the table and pulled the chair out. She was a mess. But thanks to the pain she didn't care. They voted on not giving her pain killers. Either there wasn't any or no one wanted her to have them. "So..Uh.. I have to ask. Where's your group?"

Stilling in her chair Clementine looked down. What group? There was no one left. Christa was gone. She didn't really stand a chance out there alone. After a long moment of silence Luke sighed "Look, I'm sorry.. Ah' didn't me-" Shaking her head she leaned forward and pulled the picture of Lee out of her pocket. Thank god it wasn't too badly damaged.

"Either dead..or well dead!" She watched as Luke looked down and whispered an apology. "It was like we were being picked of one by one.. Duck..Katjaa..Kenny.. Ben..after Ben there was L-" she struggled to say his name and shook her head. She couldn't cry. "..Not long after, Omid was shot..It was my fault, if I just covered the door.. And like I said, My friend, Christa, we were attacked. I don't know where she is." as she spoke her eyes travelled down to the picture of Lee.

"Who's that? Can I see?" Luke asked signalling to the picture. He held a hand out but she only moved it away. "Ah' promise you'll get it back!" letting out a long sigh she handed him the picture. Luke studied it for a moment. Taking in the image. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Laughing she took the picture off him. "What? Ha, NO! He's was with me at the start. He found me.. took care of me. Until we met up with other survivors. We formed a group then headed to Savannah. But..it didn't work." leaning over the table Luke placed his hand on hers. Smiling sadly she tucked the image away. "His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive. He taught me how to shoot a gun."

"So, uh.. what happened to him?" After a long moment of silence he decided to go back a little "Soo, No boyfriend?"

"Its the apocalypse! No, I was only young when this started.. Never had one.. Probably never will." Shrugging she started to eat the oat meal. It was pretty good. Best food she'd eaten in a while.

"Don't judge things too much.. The dead are walking the earth.. Anything could happen!" Clementine smiled at his words, but slowly her smile became a frown. This was the apocalypse. Not a romance novel. And as cute as Luke was, she didn't think anything could happen for them..

But little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.

"Tell ya what! Finish eating and then we can get some kip ready for tomorrow.. Its gonna be a LONG day!" chuckling Luke stood up and walked to the window while Clementine ate the rest of her meal. "There's blankets already on the sofa.. Pete is keeping watch, so you might see and hear him a few times..".

Finishing off the food Clementine stood and walked towards the sink "I appreciate the help! I'll be gone as soon as my arm heals over!" taking of the hat she yawned and walked towards Luke. Leaning up she softly kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" attempting to hide his blush Luke nodded and Clementine smirked and headed to the living room, where she would be sleeping. "I'll see you in the morning, Luke!" and with the she was swiftly through the kitchen doors and heading to the couch for a good night sleep.

Luke stayed in the kitchen for a moment. Smiling to himself. Maybe Clementine wasn't evil and working for others and his group were saying. Her back story was believable. Maybe, Just maybe he could convince them to let her stay.

_X_

Dishes clinking and loud whispers woke her the next morning. The bright sun was shinning through the curtains. Sitting up Clementine check her arm. Yup, the pain was still there. Yawning, she tried to stop herself from stretching, but failed "Ouch.." she mumbled, maybe she shouldn't put to much work on her arm. Give it chance to fully heal. The sound of the kitchen door squeaking open caught her attention. Carlos enter with a stern look on his face.

"I wish you wouldn't have done what you did!" not exactly a 'Good morning' but she'd take it. Then she remember sneaking into the house for supplies. Sarah must have told him. "We put you in that shed out of concern for the safety of our loved ones. And you escaped and stole from us!" Staying quiet Clementine watched as Carlos sat opposite her. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But please stay away from Sarah. That's all I ask. She's my daughter.. All I've got!"

Nodding Clementine sat up straight "I understand. I'm sorry I did what I did. But in my defence you left me no choice.. I promise to stay away from Sarah!". Sighing Carlos stood up and nodded "Thank you.. I don't know if we should trust you.. But I'd like to think we could! I will put a good word in for you.." without even a good bye Carlos was out of the room and back into the kitchen.

A/N: Bad chapter. Sorry. But I couldn't really think of anyother way to write this. Sorry its only short. ALSO! This story won't take forever to get Clem and Luke together. But they won't get to get straight away either.. Understand me? Don't like my story. Fine don't read it. As simple as that. More tomorrow. It will include a better part for Clem and Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: NO I'M NOT KILLING PETE. I LIKE HIM TOO MUCH, SO I'M KEEPING HIM. BUT I WON'T BE KILLING NICK EITHER! DEAL WITH IT.

_X_

Clementine lifted her hand and blocked the sun. The storm from the night before hand blown over, leaving a beautiful day in its place. Pete and Luke were working on fixing the shed. Nick and Alvin had headed out to collect some fresh wood. Rebecca, Sarah and Carlos were in the house, Carlos was checking Rebecca, too see how she was doing with the baby. Which made Clementine wonder. What would have happened if Christa's baby lived? If Omid was there to help deliver it! Would they still be together?

Leaning against a near by tree she watched as Luke lifted some wood and carried to over to Pete. Taking the time to appreciate his muscles. Blushing at the thought she quickly shook her head. Pete knelt by the gap in the back of the shed and started to measure out the size. It wasn't long until he had Luke cutting up the wood. It reminded her of when they were at Hershal's farm. Before Duck accidentally ran over Shaun with the tractor. Poor guy. He was only trying to help. Nothing really went his way.

Looking up at the beautiful blue sky, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. _**'Don't judge things too much.. The dead are walking the earth.. Anything could happen!',**_Maybe Luke was right. The dead was walking. So maybe anything could happen. Running her finger tip gently over the bandages on her arm, Clementine jumped as she felt something grab the back of her shirt. Spinning around she saw a walker. Shoving it way she fell to the ground, landing on her arm. Wincing and letting out a small whimper, she kicked her legs out to mover away from it. Not being able to stand up.

He stalked towards her in the moment of terror and she froze, unable to peel her eyes away from his ghastly towering features. His face was sunken in, eyes unfocused. His mouth twitched and drooled as if craving for something, anything, her. The smell of his rotting face made her stomach churn and it was all Clementine could do not to vomit then and there. His nails were dark and bloody, but she wasn't sure if it was his blood dripping from them. Finally seeing his gross discoloured skin close enough to see that it was falling apart. It was falling away from his muscle, his bones. Clementine saw everything that she never wanted to see. In that instant, somehow, her body found itself, discovered how to move again.

"Clementine!" She heard Luke shouting her name, scrambling back more she reached around her. For something anything. She needed a weapon. As the walker tried to move closer to her, he fell and started the crawl, grabbing her foot. Shaking her foot violently she kicked the walker in the head over and over. Until it released its hold on her foot. Scrambling to her feet, she looked around and picked up the first thing she could find. Which so happened to be a piece of wood. Talk about luck. Lifting it above her head she swung it down with as much force as possible. Hammering it into the walkers head. But it still wasn't enough to put it down. Raising the piece of wood again she repeated the process. Twice..A third time.. and then one final time. Splitting the walkers head in half. Its blood splattering onto her face. Throwing the wood to the ground, she heard Luke and Pete running over to her with their weapons.

Clementine saw her own blood soaking through the bandage. She must have pulled the stitches. Instead of going to see Carlos she walked closer to the walker knelt by it. The though of them being people, friendly strangers. Fathers, Brothers, Husbands. She was a killer. But it's not like she had a choice. Whispering an apology, she stood back with and turned around. Everyone was watching her. Rebecca, Carlos and Sarah were on the porch, but Carlos quickly ushered Sarah inside. Stumbling slightly she walked towards Luke. Handing Pete his shot gun, Luke pulled Clementine in a tight hug. Once again he smelt like smoke and pin wood. A rich combination. "Shh, It's gonna' be okay!" he soothed her. Gently pulling away to look at her arm. "Carlos! We need you!" He yelled and began to guide her towards the house. Opening the door for her Rebecca offered her a small smile. With Clementine tried to return but failed.

"Was she bite?" Carlos demanded before getting close to her.

"No!" Clementine snapped. Moving in front of her Carols took her arm and started to unravel the bandage. With more force then necessary. Closing her eyes Clementine held Luke's hand. Not completely realising what she was doing. But at the same time, she wanted to know Luke was still there. The pain was strong, she wished Lee was here. Too tell her everything would be ok. That she was going to be fine. But she already knew that. It was just a few pulled stitches. She heard Carlos hum a few time but focused on Luke. He smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"This will hurt.." Carlos murmured before pouring some peroxide onto the stitches. Closing her eyes tight she hissed and gripped Luke's hand tight.

_X_

Luke's room wasn't very big. It had a double bed, some draws and a mirror. He had offered for Clementine to stay in his room for the night. She was wearing one of his shirts, which just covered her thighs. It smelt like him and was extremely comfortable. "So, uh..If you need anything, I'll just be downstairs.." as he turned to leave Clementine sighed.

"Wait.. Look you've helped me so much. I'm even wearing your shirt. We're both somewhat adults, so lets just share the bed. It won't mean anything!" She could tell Luke was about to protest against it so she held up her hand "Seriously, its just a bed! Please, don't make me feel like the bad guy!" pouting she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Sighing Luke rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Fine.." Clementine chose the side closest to the window, leaving Luke with the one closest to the door. It was the first real bed she'd slept on in ages. With a real mattress and blankets. Facing away from Luke she looked out the window. It looked like it was going to rain again.

"Hey Luke..Thanks for everything!"

"Anything, Clem!" he mumbled blowing out the candles, leaving the room in darkness. She may not have felt totally save with these people, but she trusted Luke. So when she woke up in the middle of the night with his arm around her, it didn't shame her to say she was bothered by it, at all.

_X_

A/N: SHOT CHAPTER I KNOW SORRY. ASLOOO I CANT WRITE SMUT WELL. I've been busy. And After I post this I'll be offf to bed. Thanks for he comments :D Longer chapter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Also this first part might seem it, but its not M rated.. I think/Hope. DON'T JUDGE ME.

_X_

Voices echoed from down stairs. Feet padded on the floor. Clementine slowly blinked. Her body not wanting to be awake. But her mind was. Shifting around she could still feel Luke's arm around her. Sighing she shifted around, trying not to wake him. "Clem.." murmuring Luke blinked up at her. Damn, she really needed to work on her sneaking skills.

"Mornin'.." she smiled down at him. Watching as he shifted and sat up. Taking him arm from around her, not mentioning it. Which Clementine was grateful for. She really didn't want to be in any awkward moments. Smiling back Luke yawned and climbed out of the bed. He was in an old pair of sweat pants and an grey shirt. Rubbing her eyes she turned to look out of the window. It must have rained again last night, but once again the day seemed lovely. Minus the walkers, today would be perfect.

"Sleep well?" Luke asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, actually." Great, it was going to be an early morning, awkward conversations. Slowly the day was heading down the scale. More voices from down stairs could be heard, a loud laughter from the group. At least they were having fun.

"So,uh.. Luke how do-" before she could say anything else Luke pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft and sweet. Clementine froze for a second. This was new. She'd never kissed anyone before. Putting her hands on his cheek she kissed him back. Pulling him closer. There's a first time for everything, right. Gently pushing her back down onto the bed Luke hovered over her. Dissolving in a hungry, much wanted kiss, Luke ran his hands up her sides. His shirt she was currently wearing riding up. Finally once they both need air Clementine pulled away, blushing and out of breath.

Luke gently ran a thumb over her bottom lip and smiled softly down at her. Okay, so maybe romance was there. Maybe. Leaning down they started to kiss again. This time slower. Knowing that neither was going to pull away. Well at least that's what they thought. A loud knock on the bedroom down startled them both. "Clementine get up. I'm taking you down to the river with Nick. We need to check the traps." Pete spoke through the door. Ruining their moment. Sighing Luke rolled off her.

Quickly getting up and off the bed she grabbed her jeans and pulled them on, forgetting Luke was in the room. Grabbing her shirt off the chair at the side she pulled Luke's and and dragged hers on. Another knock at the door made her speed up "Coming!" she quickly yelled sitting on the side off the bed and pulled her boots on. One thing she learned was no matter what, you always needed to be quick. She knew Luke was watching her but it didn't bother her. Pulling on her jumper she opened the bedroom door. "Mornin'" she smiled and walked past Pete.

Smirking Pete gave Luke a knowing grin before turning to follow Clementine. Groaning he fell back onto the bed. This was going to be a long trip for Clementine.

_X_

Holding her arm, Clementine walked not far behind Pete. Who was walking not to far behind Nick. Her eyes were peeled, on the look out for walkers. They had only been walking for what felt like five minutes and already they were close to the lake. Looking down she stepped carefully a cross an old door that was being used as s bridge to get a cross a small gap in the ground. "How far are these fish traps?" she asked quickly speeding up to walk next to Pete.

"It ain't much furtherer." He looked at her then straight ahead eyes on Nick as they walked. Slowly Clementine's eyes drifted towards the sot gun. Pete looked at his gun then towards Clementine "Anyone teach you how to shoot?"

Nodding she sighed "Yeah.. Lee did.. But it wasn't a shot gun. Never that big.. But I came handy with a knife!" she smiled proud of herself. Stepping through a gap in a fence Pete laughed.

"Well, that makes sense. A rifle has a lot of kick. It'd probably knock someone your size onto their ass.." Smirking he looked forwards again before he face turning serious. Nick had stopped in his tracks. Picking up their pace Pete and Clementine ran to Nick. "What's wrong-Jesus, Mary and Joseph.." Bodies layed upon the river bank, riddled in bullet holes.

"Who do you think did this?" Clementine asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the bodies. It sure as hell wasn't a pretty smell. Turning to face her Pete sighed.

"Not sure. But it ain't your average gang'a thugs." sharing a look Pete shook his head and walked towards on of the male bodies laying on the bank. "Check those guys over there!" Pointing to the left side of the Bank Nick nodded and went over to them. "Be Careful. Some of them might still b moving!".

Once again as they each went separate ways Clementine didn't know what to do. She had no weapon or anything to protect herself if something happened. Sighing she looked around and over the lake. That side also was covered with bodies. Her eyes scanned them until they settled upon a small bag pack. Her light pick and purple bag pack was laying next to a body on the other side. Quickly she jumped onto the rock in the middle of the river and them hopped to the other side. Not really bothering to check the bodies and headed straight for her bag pack.

Kneeling beside her bag she picked it up and opened it. Just as she was about to reach for it and pick it up she heard the body next to her start to cough and move. Gasping she moved out of its reach. "What happened to you...?" she asked carefully. Watching the man who was struggling for air. Staring at him she noticed he was the man from the woods the night they were attacked "You were in the woods with Christa. The women I was with. What happened to her?" by now Pete and Nick were watching her. She heard Pete say her name but chose to ignore him and focus on the man in front of her. "Please tell me, TELL ME."

Coughing more the man started to gasp for air "Please.." his voice was croaky as he reached for her bag pack. Picking up the bag she zipped it up and threw it onto her bag. Without sparing a second look at the man she headed back over to were Pete was. "You okay, kid?" Nodding Clementine whipped her eyes and started to check some bodies.

"Shit, Lurkers!" she heard Nick shout from across the lake. Firing at one of them trying to grab him. Hopping onto the rock in the middle of the lake, Nick quickly made his way over to Pete and Clementine. "We gotta' get out of here!" He snapped and started to run into the trees. Not needing to be told twice Pete and Clementine were right behind him. Following his lead.

"We need to circle back. It's the only way back to the house!" Clementine shouted dodging trees and bushes as she ran. They couldn't head straight back the way they came, they'd have to circle around.

"Look a shed!" Nick shouted and ran straight for it. Ignoring Clementine all together. Sighing she knew it would be safer to follow the two men. A few walkers we lurking outside of the old shed but not many. Dodging them she ran into the shed and closed the doors, helping Pete stack against it to hold them closed.

"Shit.. Now what?" Pete sighed and stepped away from the door. They were in a shed. With walkers outside and know one knows where they were. Great.

It was hours later till they had a plan.

Where Clementine would go back to the house and get help. It was way to risky for them all to go. Too many walkers would notice. Someone could be killed. They couldn't risk it.

"Ready, Clem?" Pete asked, holding the door, ready to close it as soon as she was out. Nodding she took a deep breath.

"Forward..Left..Straight on..then left again.. Should be easy.." she smiled weakly and waiting for Pete and Nick to open the doors.

"Be careful!" Nick called out as she ran through the doors and into the woods. Hopefully she'd find her way back. Hopefully before dark.

A/N: Sorry. It's not that long. I've been really busy and I'm trying to post everyday.


	7. Chapter 7

_X_

Clementine weaved through the trees, with little more than her memory to guide her. The house couldn't be far now. She pushed through the leaves with no hesitation. Not bothering looking behind her. No walkers could be hear. That was a good sign. Stumbling over sticks and logs, she forced herself to stand up. It felt like she'd been running for hours though it's only been a few minutes. Swerving through tree after tree, through bush after bush she came out into a clearing. The house. Just a few more feet. Pushing herself the few more feet, she burst through the house door.

Rebecca and Carols were sat talking at the table, as the door opened Carlos stood up "Clementine, are you alright? Luke's not with you?" now Rebecca chose to stand up. But before she could reply Alvin and Luke walked in. Catching her breath Clementine shook her head and stumbled back.

"They were dead.. You have to help them.." everyone shared confused looks, no one understood her. "Pete and Nick are in the woods- In a shed!" she could bairly get the words out. To many things she wanted to say but not enough time.

"I think I know where she means!" Carlos said grabbing the guns from the corner handing one to Rebecca he turned to Luke and co. "Come on! We don't know how they've got!" turning to face Clementine he sighed "Please.. Watch Sarah!" As she nodded the group was out the door and headed into the woods. Closing the door behind them Clementine leaned against it. Still trying to catch her breath. Pushing off the wall she sighed. She could at least do one thing right, and that would be to watch Sarah. Grabbing a knife out of the hold she walked towards the stairs, just as she was about to go up them she sighed. She didn't need to scare Sarah. Walking back into the kitchen she layed it on the counter before quickly jogging up the stairs.

Remembering which room was Sarah's she knocked lightly before pushing the door open. A flash of light attacked her as the door opened, causing Clementine to stumble back slightly. "Say' Cheese'" Sarah smiled, she was holding an old camera. Did she just take a picture? Frowning Clementine walked into the room. Her vision a little blotchy. "I found this under the house. There was all kinds of old stuff." As she spoke an small square slid through the bottom of the camera. Sarah handed her the image "It's so cool. Take one of me!" hesitating at first Clementine took the camera and stepped back to capture an strong image of Sarah. Smiling Clementine took the picture and waited for it to print out from the bottom. Once it had she set the camera down and handed the image to Sarah. She looked so happy, until a sad look of worry washed over her "Um, Where's my dad?"

Biting her lip Clementine looked down "Sarah I want you to be able to trust me.. I want your group to trust me.. But I can't tell you.. But I promise he'll be back soon!" Taking a few deep breaths, Clementine wince as Sarah began to cry slightly.

"Sorry- I just need to- Uh.." Walking to the window, Sarah looked outside and sighed in relief "Hey, Luke's back!" Quickly walking over to the window Clementine frowned as she just caught the shadow of a figure walking by. Narrowing her eyes she followed as Sarah began to walk down the stairs. Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs Clementine grabbed Sarah and pulled her out of the view of the window. That wasn't Luke. Pressing her finger to her lip, Clementine told Sarah to hide. Peaking out of the window she clenched her fists and walked back around the couch, which Sarah was hiding behind.

"That's not Luke.. Clem, I think I know him?" Frowning in worry, Clementine mouthed 'hide' and walked towards the front door. If she knew this man and was scared then maybe he was a bad guy. Looking around Sarah stayed hid behind the couch.

"Hello..?" a loud bang on the door startled the both. Moving closer to the door Clementine sighed. They could have at least left her a weapon. "Hello?" The man repeated banging on the door, just as loud. Just as she was about to lock the door, the man opened it. Stepping back she debated on hiding and finding Sarah, but she was froze in place. "Hello, there." The man was tall and roughly the same age as Alvin. He had salt brown hair, and was wearing a winter jumper.

"Hello.." Clementine decided to play nice. See what the guy wanted.

"How are you?" The man smiled at her, its was a creepy smile. One that sent shivers down her spine.

"Okay, How are you?"

"Well, I'm doing just fine thank you.. My family and I are set up way down the river. I'm kinda surprised we haven't ran into each other yet. What's your name?" As the man spoke she noticed his gun and clenched her fists. He was lieing. But she wanted to see where this went.

Narrowing her eyes she wanted to slam the door in his face but didn't "What's YOUR name?"

"My name is George, Honey." chuckling the man held his hand out, choosing to ignore his hand she kept quiet "Pleasure to meet you." Still Clementine held her tongue. Looking down at her the man 'George' smirked and pushed the door open "Well if ya don't mind me coming in for a bit." she stepped back, allowing him access. She wanted to stop him, but she had no chance against a man his size.

Narrowing her eyes Clementine resisted the urge to look for Sarah "Yes, I do mind."

Looking at the fish on the wall 'George' smiled "Nice place. Anyone else around? You don't usually see cabins this big around here!" he kept talking when she didn't reply "You could pack a lot of men in here!" was he serious. This place was small. The house in Savannah was big. "You can talk to me, alright? I'm not gonna bite!" he smiled softly down at her. Still giving him the stink eye Clementine didn't budge. "Well, I'll cut to the chase; I'm out looked for some of my people. Seven to be exact. They've been gone a long while. I'm worried they might have got lose. Or in any danger." she wasn't buying his story. Following him closely, she kept an eye out for Sarah as he wandered the house. "Maybe you've seen em'? Couple of farm boys and an old man!" Luke, Nick and Pete. "Spanish guy and his daughter, Quiet girl, like you." Sarah and Carlos. "A black guy.. and a pretty little pregnant lady, have you seen them?"

Staying quiet Clementine folded her arms and attempted to stare him down. Knowing by now he wasn't getting an answer he walked into the kitchen, ignoring her protest. Looking behind her she sighed when she couldn't see Sarah. Following him into the kitchen she leaned against a counter and watched as he looked around. Th knife was still laying on the top and she tried not to make it to obvious. Walking towards the knife 'George' picked it up. "Where does this go?"

Pushing off the counter she stepped back and pointed towards a draw "Over there!" As he placed it in the draw a creek came from upstairs, looking innocent she pretended she didn't here it.

"What was that? I though you said you were alone." he left the kitchen and quickly made his way up the stairs. Following closely, Clementine prayed Sarah was hiding somewhere safe. He opened the door to the room, that was known as Sarah's and pulled out his gun. His eyes scanned the room, nothing was moving. It was empty. Stepping in just behind him, Clementine looked around it seemed empty. Maybe Sarah was in another room. Walking towards the window 'George' smirked slightly before bending down to pick something up. Frowning Clementine stepped back. "Who's this?"

Taking the picture off him, it took her a moment to come up with a believable response. "Never seen her before!" She knew she was lieing. He knew she was lieing. She knew, he knew. Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. Placing the picture on the bed.

Shaking his head the man frowned "You have no idea who these people are, do you?" Staying quiet Clementine folded her arms again. "Let me ask you this. When you met em', how much did they trust you?"

"What's your point?" Becoming confused Clementine tried to stay strong. She couldn't break now.

Folding his own arms George narrowed his eyes "If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?" his words hit her like lice. He had a strong point. Looking around he walked past her and out of the room "I think I've troubled you enough..I'll let myself out." as he walked down the stairs Clementine watched him, dropping her arms at her side. Feeling tears swirl in her eyes. Which was weird, why was she crying?

"Wait, why shouldn't I trust them?" she asked but was too late he was already at the bottom of the stairs. Turning back to look in Sarah's room she ran a hand through her hair and watched as Sarah slid out from under the bed. "Why can't I trust your group?" Her voice was harsh but she wanted an answer. When Sarah just looked away, Clementine huffed and ran down the stairs "George! Wait!" running onto the porch she saw the whole group coming back from the woods, and she could only just make out George disappearing into the woods. George was not that far from the group, it was amazing they didn't notice him.

Running as fast as she could towards the George she realised she was also running towards the group, the close she got, she could see how confused everyone was. Running closer to them she tried to avoid the group as she grew closer. Someone mumbled her name, slowing her pace she tried to see into the woods. Just as she was about to step into the woods she felt to arms wrap around her and pull her back "Why shouldn't I trust them?" she yelled into the woods. Now talking to herself. Struggling away from whom ever was holding her she began to feel hot tears run down her cheeks.

"Clem.. Clem, calm down!" It was Luke who had grabbed her. He tilted her head so she was looking at him, her eyes were red and tears had stained her cheeks.

"Why shouldn't I trust you?" she whispered to him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SMALL RANT. PLEASE READ: So when you leave a review I usually check them on here. But not all the time it saves on here and only shows up in my emails. But then it goes to spam and I don't get to read it. So sorry if you've asked any questions, I'm not ignoring, promise! ALSO I'M THE FIRST CLEM AND LUKE SHIP WRITER. How am I doing with it?

This will be a moody..confused Clem chapter. Also I'm listening to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

_X_

Shoving Luke off her Clementine wiped her eyes and stormed towards the house. Quickly the rest of Luke's group followed her. Sarah running into her dad's arms. After her dad released Sarah from a hug she looked down "A man was here." Her voice was quiet. She was scared. Looking around Clementine check under the table for her bag pack, forgetting where she put it.

"What did she say?" Rebecca turned around, staring at the young girl. Fear and anger flooded in her voice.

"Someone came to the cabin. Clementine talked to him!" Sarah still wasn't looking up. Was she scared of her own group? Clementine continued to check the room for her bag pack, even as all eyes settled on her.

"And you just opened the door for him?"

"Calm down, Rebecca!"

"Calm down? I am calm! You calm down!"

"We don't know anything yet!" Luke and Rebecca were at it, but Clementine didn't want to be involved. She just wanted out. Standing up straight she sighed.

"He was coming in either way. I couldn't stop him!"

"I told you not to open the door to anyone. Did he say what his name was?" Carol was panicking. Everyone was panicking.

Shrugging Clementine looked up at everyone "He said him name was George!" By the look on everyone's faces she knew she was right when she thought it was a fake name. "Look, I'm not pulling your leg. That's what he said."

Pushing up her red glasses Sarah spoke up again "He talked about you, dad." This was Clementine's chance.

"He talked about all of you! 'Two farm boys and an old man'" her eyes travelled over to Luke, Nick and Pete. But then the went over to Alvin and Rebecca "..'A little cute pregnant lady and a black guy..and a Spanish man and his daughter'" finally her eyes glanced over at Carlos and his daughter before she looked at the whole group "Who are you people? Who was that man?" Scratching his chin Carlos looked away.

"He was scouting.. We got lucky. He wasn't expecting us here.. Clementine caught him off guard. But he'll be back with the rest of his group. We need to leave." that was the last thing she expected Carlos to say. She imagined he'd kick off more, throw a few threats around. But not this.

"He's right.. I'll go pack!" Quickly Alvin left the room with Rebecca on his trail. Looking down Sarah was guided out of the kitchen by Nick to go an pack. Leaving Pete, Luke, Carlos stood in the kitchen. Walking towards Clementine Carlos sighed.

"Clem, I don't know what he told you but William Carver, is a very dangerous man.. Look I'm sorry to involve you, but now that he's seen you, you'll be safer with us. Go get your things!" Nodding she stepped back. He was right. Who ever that man was seemed dangerous..

_X_

Rubbing the back of her neck Clementine walked to the side of the group. She had no idea where they were going. Hopefully somewhere safe. Soft whispers could be heard from Rebecca and Alvin. But nothing loud enough for her to hear. Looking up at the tree top she squinted as rays of sun shot through the canopy. They'd been walking for hours. The sun was creeping down and they needed to find somewhere to set up camp.

Sighing Luke slowed down to walk beside her "What did 'George' say to you?" his voice was low an dangerous. Shrugging she kept walking avoiding eye contact. It would be at least a few days before they would be up at the mountains. With Carvers men tracking them, it would be a hard struggle. But they needed to get away. As he clenched his fists Luke snarled "Clem, that man is a danger. I need to know what happened.." as he spoke hi eyes widened and his head snapped in her direction "Did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she stopped Pete watching them from the corner of her eye "Why'd you leave his camp? He seemed..nice.." lieing she looked up at him. Anger and confusion washed over his face. His featured softened for a second before coming serious.

"He's not nice.. What ever he said to you was a lie. We had to leave. He's dangerous." now everyone around them was listening. It was like gossip around the water cooler. "Do you trust us?"

Pursing her lips, she stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. Shrugging again her eyes settled on Luke's "Why trust someone, who doesn't trust you?" Standing wide eyes at the girl Luke's mouth opened and closed like a blubbering fish. Letting out a deep breath, Clementine started to walk again, much faster then before. Walking towards him Nick placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and looked down. The sun was sinking behind the trees and the moon was slowly rising up. "We need to find somewhere to camp!" Clementine calls behind her. Loud enough from them to hear, but not loud enough for walkers to hear.

"There should be an old cabin around her, straight ahead. There we can cook these!" Pete held the fish they'd caught earlier and walked forward pushing through some bushed, stomping down any thorn bushes sticking out. Just as he said a small run down cabin was sat there. Taking out the knife she'd tucked in her boot, she followed Pete as he told everyone to stay back so he could check it out. But she wasn't letting him go alone. Standing outside of the house she kept her eye out for walkers, but didn't go inside. It was a few tense minutes of silence before Pete called out "S'All clear."

_X_

Th night had settled above them and a sweet cold breeze hung about.

A fire crackled in the middle of the camp-site, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light. The fire itself was pulsating, the glowing embers seemed to move in rhythm with the flames, matching every dip and sweep. It was mesmerizing to watch, colours of orange and red gave way to yellow and white near the centre, where the emanating heat was the greatest.

Clementine leaned against a fallen tree, and stabbed her knife into the soil. Humming under her breath. The soft padding of footsteps made her silent and she slid the knife back in her boot. "Carlos said you haven't eaten!" Luke sunk to the floor next to her leaning against the fallen tree. Wrinkling her face, she looked at the bit of fish on and plastic bowl. Shaking her head she pushed it away as Luke tried to force it in her hand.

"I'm not hungry." she tried to convince him. Because honestly she wasn't. She hadn't been hungry since she'd seen all them walkers down by the river. Blood and guts everywhere. Swallowing she tried not to throw up and looked away from the fish, losing all appetite. Luke sighed and placed the plate next to her. Looking straight ahead Luke sighed and played with his hands.

"You've gotta' eat, Clem."

"I'm not hungry!" Gritting her teeth she turned to look at Luke and handed him the plate back. Stabbing the knife into the ground again she looked up at the sky and pulled it back out.

"Look Clementine, you've gotta eat, or you'll end up like the rest of your friends. Dead." his words were harsh, they cut through her like glass. Stabbing the knife hard into the ground she looked at Luke. Straight away he regretted what he just said. He wanted to change it. But it was too late. Anger and sadness was shown all over her feature. Muttering under her breath she got up and stormed off. Luke wanted to follow her but he didn't trust himself. He would probably say something worse. Instead he stayed at on the ground, watching after her.

A/N: I'll post another later. Or when I wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

Five long day of silence later, the group was coming closer to the mountains. The closer they got the tired and hungry they got. Coming out in a clearing, they came across an old bridge. It didn't look safe. A few walkers were hanging around on it. Climbing onto a rock, Clementine got out her binoculars and looked across it. There wasn't much. Just more forest, a small cabin but an even bigger on at the top of the hill.

"See much?" Luke asked from his place near the forest line. Reading the map.

"There's some buildings.. Nothing much. Looks safe though.." murmuring she slid off the rock and walked towards the group. "Look's like the ski resort the map was on about."

"Bec and I went once." Alvin smiled fondly and Rebecca laughed and shook her head.

"It was a mess!" Laughing Rebecca sat down. Her back was killing. They all needed a good rest.

Folding his arms Carlos nodded towards the bridge "We have to cross it. Let's go."

"Hold on, now. We can't all go sprinting across tat thing, okay? We could get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped." Luke stopped them from moving closer to the bridge. "I'm gonna sneak across and make sure its clear before we bring the group over."

"What's your plan?"

"Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure no body is waiting for us!" Clementine raised her eyebrow at Luke. Since when did she volunteer.

"Clementine should stay here.. She's just.." Carlos began not really knowing how to finish the sentence.

"She's what?" Folding his arms Luke glared at Carlos.

"I can do it!" she smiled as Carlos before turning and heading towards the bridge, Luke not far behind her.

"Hey, uh sorry about that. I could just do with your eyes and ears..Plus I want to talk." Looking down he slowed his pace and sighed "It's a tough world out there without people you can trust.. I want you to trust me..And-" the moaning of walkers cut him off. At the start of the bridge two walkers were moping around. One sat behind a rock and the other facing away from then.

Pulling out her hammer Clementine walked towards the rock "I've got the small guy!" Pulling out his weapon Luke jumped the tall walker. Taking it out with one blow. As she stabbed the hammer through the walkers head she grunted. It was officially dead. But as she tried to pull the hammer out it was stuck.

"Go ahead, give it a good pull!" Luke commented walking behind her.

Giving it a strong tug, it came straight out of the walkers head and she stumbled back almost knocking into Luke "I know, I'v done this before, remember? In a shed?" She saw the look of guilt and apology tumble onto his face, smirking Clementine tucked her hammer away and carried on walking. The bridge didn't look safe, so she decided to let Luke go in front of her.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I hate myself for what I said. I'm so sorry.." staying quiet, Clementine mentally accepted his apology. The bridge was partly empty, part of a train layed in the middle of it, but nothing much. Trying to ignore the creek and groans from the bridge she stayed close to Luke. Moving closer to the train, Luke sighed as two walkers came out from around it. Could they just catch a break? Looking behind her she saw another walker coming from behind then. Shit.

Walking towards the walker coming from the way they came Luke got his weapon out and walked in the middle of the tracks. She had a bad feeling about this. Turning her back on Luke for a few seconds, she heard the wood cracking then splitting. Spinning around she jumped forward as Luke and a walker fell through the wood. Calling his name she knelt by the newly made hole. "I'm fine- Just stuck-" he was laying on two weak pipes and the walker was stuck close to him. She tried to reach him but the other walkers were getting closer. "Oh shit.." she mumbled and jumped up.

Smashing the walker in by the knee, she swung and dug the hammer into its skull. But it got stuck again as she tried to pull it out. Grunting she tugged at it but her had let go of it by mistake. Stumbling backwards she almost went over the side of the bridge, gasping she pulled her weight forward and steadied herself. The walker got up and wobbled towards her, the hammer sticking out of its mangled face. Flesh stuck between his teeth. Dodging the walker she almost slipped off the edge. "Clem!" she could her Luke shouting for her. But she didn't really have chance to reply. "Clem, tell me your okay? Clementine?" Moving around the bridge she picked up a rusty pipe and stuck it through the last walker. It went down in a second. Dropping the pipe she quickly went over to the hole and stuck her hands in. Looking up Luke sighed in relief and took her hands. Pulling himself up and out of the hole.

Once he pulled himself up he looked at Clementine. They were both out of breath, no to mention covered in zombie blood. "Are you ok-". Pulling him close Clementine pressed her lips on his. She couldn't stay mad at him. Even if what he did say was cruel. As she put her hands on his cheeks he put his on her waist. She couldn't help feeling the adrenaline of her heart as their lips moved together. She felt so protective and secure in his arms. His lips were soft like cotton.

Pulling away she nodded "I'm fine, are you okay?" Luke nodded, words didn't want to form for him. Smiling she stepped back, but he didn't let go. She wasn't getting away that easily. "C'mon. We gotta keep moving!" Sighing he let her go, he would be keeping an real close eye on her. Walking down the bridge together, Clementine handed Luke his weapon back. Taking it his smiled. But it quickly failed. Putting a hand out he stopped her from walking and stared straight forward.

"Do you see him?" A man was walking closer to them. He had a shot gun but wasn't aiming it at them. Nodding she stared at the man.

"Is he with Carver?"

"Not sure.. Don't think so.. just play it cool and you do the talking!" Raising her eyebrow she she blinked in confusion.

"What?Why me?"

"'Cause I don't want to get into a fight!" He smiled slightly as the man got closer, sighing Clementine took a few steps forwards.

"Well who are you?" the small man called. He was asian, roughly the same hight as Luke.

"Well who's askin'?" Luke shot back, putting his hand over his own gun.

"What do you want?" Clementine butted in before Luke could say anything else.

"Saw you comin'. Though'd I'd met you half way" walking closer to them he still kept his gun pointing away from them "Huh, you don't look like assholes. Are you assholes? No offence or anything."

Shaking her head Clementine laughed a little "None taken.. We're just people."

"Right.. I see at least one group a day move through here.."

"Have you seen a women named Christa?" Clementine stepped forward.

"Christa maybe." he shrugged "But a lot of people come through here." Sighing Clementine looked down. "I gotta say. You two look like shit. I've got cans of food atthe station. Yours if ya want them."

Narrowing his eyes Luke stepped forward "Well that's, uh, awful nice of ya.. What's the catch?"

"No catch I've got plenty."

"Well alright then, thank you!" Luke smiled letting his guard down, but not completely. Suddenly the mans eyes went wide and his gun was aiming behind them. Frowning in confusion both Luke and Clementine turned around. "No, no no no. He's with- He's with us!" Luke said moving closer to Clementine. Turning back to Nick, Luke waved his hands in the air "Nick, No!"

"Stop, don't-" the fire of a gun shot rang out, Luke pulled Clementine to the ground. Looking up she saw that the man had been shot in the neck. "No.." she whispered getting up and trying to grab the man. But he stumbled backwards and went over the side of the bridge. His blood sprayed out on the floor.

"I told you not to shot!" Luke snapped and marched over to Nick "Why didn't you wait for a signal?"

"He pointed a gun at me!"

"Dammit, Nick! That shot rang out for miles!" rubbing a hand over his face Luke signalled for the rest of the group "We better pick up the pace!" turning on his heel Luke started to head off down the bridge, towards the small cabin.

_X_

Luke, Pete and Carlos were talking near by some trees. While Rebecca, Alvin and Sarah sat by a log. Nick had wandered towards the cabin after getting an ear load of Luke. Clementine didn't know if she should feel sorry for him or not. He was an idiot. But he was trying to protect them. Sighing she looked around "I'm going to check out the cabin.."

"I'll come with you!" Alvin smiled slightly and followed her as she walked towards the small run down place. It took a while to open the door, but it didn't take too long. Once it was open she looked around. It was pretty empty. A few empty cans around, a small messed up bed and a few books laying around. Nothing much. Kneeling down by a trunk she raised her eyebrow. It wasn't locked. The man must have been lieing. Opening up the trunk she shook her head. He wasn't lieing. Two cans and a knife. Taking the knife she slid it in her bag pack, then picked up the cans.

"Only two?" Alvin asked from beside her. Nodding she stood up and handed him one. "That's funny.." he smiled looking down at the can "She looks just like you!" Rolling her eyes Clementine hid her smirk. Sighing Alvin looked around "Hey, Clem. There's not a lot of food, and Becca she's- eating for two.." Holding up her hand she silenced him.

"Here.. I won't say anything!" She handed him the can. She knew how hard it was for Christa when she was carrying a child. Smiling at her he nodded and thanked her.

"Hell, I'm glad your with us Clementine!" Looking out the window Alvin groaned. Walkers were making their way across the bridge. Rushing out the doors they gathered everyone. "C'mon we gotta get moving!".

As they started to make their way up the hill, Sarah caught up with Clementine and nudged her playfully "SOO.. We saw you and Luke." she was grinning like she'd just been given a puppy. Closing her eyes Clementine bit her lip.

"You saw that, huh?" Nodding Sarah grabbed her arm and added little jumps in her steps. The hill was steep and hard. The walkers on the other hand were slowing down, finding it much harder to climb it than them. Thank god. "Look, can we just leave that topic alone for now.." Clementine pleaded.

"Nope." Rebecca smiled, coming up on her other side. This was going to be an awkward journey. Hopefully Luke was getting the same from the men. Which, he was. Guess it's the little things that came make people happy. Even if its not about them.

_X_

Coming up to the top of the hill, everyone was exhausted. They lost the walkers about half way but didn't risk it and didn't even stop for a break. Carlos and Nick were knelt by the side of the house. Panting Rebecca walked over to them "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"We have to be careful!" Rebecca sighed at Carlos and looked around. The place seemed empty. Something had to be off. As most the group tried to get in through the doors and windows, Clementine leaned against the railing. It was an beautiful view. Walking beside her Luke pointed to a podium.

"Probably get a good view from up top.. You'd probably have a better time getting up there then me." looking towards where he was pointing she sighed.

"What am I, a monkey?" she joked and walked towards the ladders.

"Spider monkey!" Luke grinned and followed her. The ladders were rusty and old. Most likely yo break "I'll be here to catch you if you fall." but as he said it she walk already half way up the ladders. Gripping the ladders she grumbled. Why'd he have to say that? Now she was scared. The ladders creaked under her. Once she was at the top, she jumped as a crow squawked and flew off. It was REALLY high up. Gripping in railing she took out the binoculars. It was getting dark and she couldn't see much. "See anything?" Luke called up.

Looking around she couldn't see any lights in the woods, only a few at the start of the bridge "Yeah..a few lights at the bridge.. Think its-" Looking down she frowned "Your not even there listening to me!" Everyone was crowding around near the doors of the building weapons out. Some shout happened but Luke was trying to keep the peace. Didn't he know that doesn't always work. Quickly she made her way down the ladders. Almost slipping and falling on her backside. Keeping low to the ground she came up behind her group.

"Listen everyone, just stay calm!"

"Who are you?"

"Sarah get behind me!" so many different voices.

"Are you trying to rob us?" A female asked.

"Excuse me honey. But do I look like I'm gonna fucking rob you!" Rebecca snapped, staying close to Alvin. Clementine slipped between the people of her group.

"Put your guns down!" that voice. No. It can't be...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'll be doing a few more chapters, where their just at the ski resort. A few walkers. Fights. But no carver yet. Not for three or four chapters...

_X_

"Excuse me honey. But do I look like I'm gonna fucking rob you!" Rebecca snapped, staying close to Alvin.

Clementine slipped between the people of her group. "Put your guns down!" that voice. No. It can't be...

Clementine's eyes widened. How? Luke put his hand out to stop her from moving closer but she just moved it away. The man with a scruffy beared, lowered his gun once he saw her. Was he real?

"Kenny..?" her voice was shaky.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Luke asked, confused.

"Clementine..?" She walked slowly towards him, stretching a hand out. Christa told her he'd been killed, trying to save Ben. Swallowing the hard clump in her throat she gently paced a hand on his cheek. He was really. She laughed slightly and gave him a watery smile before throwing herself into him arms.

"Are these people with you?" Kenny wasn't aiming the gun at them, mainly because he was in a hug but also because they could be good people if their with her. Nodding Kenny gave her a quick squeeze before pulling out of the hug. "We can talk inside. A small storms coming.. And an even bigger one tomorrow!"

Nodding Clementine signalled for her group to follow. Reluctantly they did. The clouds were already above them and the wind had picked up. Maybe it would thunder. Once inside the house Clementine smiled. "Holy shit.." murmuring she looked around. This place was huge it even had a Christmas tree. Walter, whom was one of Kenny's new closer friends pointed to a bench, near the doors.

"You can leave your stuff over there."

"The hell we will." Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm holdin' onto my rifle, thanks." Nick shrugged. Closing her eyes Clementine sighed.

"Your our guests. There's no need to worry." Walter explained. But no one was buying it. Before an argument could break out, Clementine held up her hands.

"Look I know we're all good people, we can trust each other.. Please just put your weapons down there.. Even you Kenny." Taking of her bag pack she slumped it under the bench, then she took her hammer out of the loop on her jeans and placed it with the bag. Slowly, but eventually the rest of the two groups did the same. It was a tense moment.

"Good, It looks like you could all use a sit down. If you'll follow me.." the women, Clementine didn't catch her name, started to walk towards some chairs and a sofa. Enough for everyone. Smiling to herself she remembered the last time she was with Kenny. They were in the house in Savannah. But her smile slowly faded. Clementine and Kenny sat together, near the fire. It seemed as though everyone wanted to know how they knew each other. A sad look was caste over Clementine and Kenny wanted her to smile again.

"Still wearing this dirty old thing, huh?" He joked, tapping the hat. Mud and blood rubbing off onto his fingers. She managed to give him a small smile, not really know what to say. So may emotions were over flowing her. "You know. I half expected Lee to walk right up next to you. You guys were like to peas in a pod. Now Clementine let a small tear slid down her cheek, damn. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Shaking her head she looked up at him "He saved me."

"I knew it. I knew he would. That guy had a fire in him, sure as shit... What happened?" chewing her lip Clementine crossed her legs.

"My first kill.. The guy who I went with attacked Lee, I shot him. We then got out..but Lee- he passed out and I locked us in a room. Thinking we'd be safe.."

_**'Lee was handcuffed to the heater. The guard was officially dead. She had his blood all over her. Staring down at its corpse she nodded "I did it. I got him."**_

_**"Yeah.. but you did this. Smart." Lee looked at his hand that was cuffed, his voice was soft. Fading away. Dropping the bat she bent down near the corpse and took the keys. Then the fully loaded gun. Standing back up she slowly turned around to look at Lee. He smiled weakly at her. Tears glossed her eyes.**_

_**"Lee. what are we going to do? My parents, its so horrible." shaking her head she looked down. Tears begging to fall.**_

_**"I can't imagine, sweet pea."**_

_**"And now..you? PLEASE..please don't become one of them. Please don't become a walker." she was begging him to stay. She needed him. **_

_**"There's only one thing you can do. You know that." his eyes wandered down towards the gun. Shaking her head violently, more tears began to fall. "You have to shoot me, honey." his voice was bairly a whisper. "It'll be okay.. It'll be okay.. In Macon.. the first days we met, do you remember?" she nodded her head, not able to form words. "When I went out to rescue that boy, Glenn. We met a girl. She'd been bitten. And all she wanted was not to become one of them. And I remember how hard it was too do that but I'm glad I did. You don't want to see me as one of them!"**_

_**"Okay, Lee.. I can do it..I can."**_

_**"Find Omid..and..Christa. Their looking for us! Stay on high ground." nodding the young girl looked down "They'll take good care of you." Shaking violently she wanted to hug him. Beg him to stay. She couldn't do this on her own. "And Clem..Keep that hair shot.."**_

_**"I will. I'll cut it myself." Tightening her grip on the gun she knew the time was coming. His breathing had slowed down. "Lee..? Lee.." she didn't get an answer. "LEE?"**_

_**"You be a good girl. You'll be alright.. I'll miss you, honey.." His breathing was shallow. His eyes were drooping.**_

_**"I'll miss you too.." Smiling one last time he closed his eyes. This was it. Slowly Clementine stood up. She would cut her hair. She could stay on high grounds. "I love you, Lee.."**_

Sniffles came from around the room. Kenny had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Where as Clementine had they streaming. Her throat ached. She hadn't had a good cry in so long. "What happened after that?" Kenny asked. Earning glares off everyone.

"What he told me too.. I shot him.. I cut my hair and try to stay on high grounds." wiping her eyes she let Kenny pull her into a warm hug.

"Did you find Christa and Omid?" Nodding she looked up at him.

"Omid.. Was shot at a pit stop.. Christa's baby didn't make it and then I lost her and these guys found me.." rubbing her back Kenny pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, darlin' I wish I'd found you sooner" smiling weakly Clementine stood up. "I think we should all get some rest. Spare rooms are up stairs. Use any you want." The group thanked Kenny and his people, before they all headed up he stairs.

_X_

The wind was howling, bashing against the windows. Luke layed awake in the bed. The rooms were pretty much empty. Besides a mirror, bed and wardrobe. The were bathrooms, but no water. Sighing he rolled onto his side and looked at the window. The rain was falling heavy and the moon was almost full. Huffing he threw the covers off him and headed down the hall. Wanting to find Clementine. Room 12. He padded and lightly as he could. Not wanting to wake anyone else. 20..18..16..14..12. Standing outside of her door, he knocked gently. "Clem..?" her soft voice told him to come in and so he did.

She wasn't asleep either, she was curled up by the window. "What's up?" she gave him a small smile and stood up. Sighing Luke sat on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep.." moving away from the window she dropped down on the bed next to him and pursed her lips.

"Storm keeping you awake.. Cause if so your gonna have trouble sleeping tomorrow." she laughed and moved closer to him as her draped an arm around her. Silence hung over them for a long moment. Clementine bit her lip, blushing.

"You okay?" Raising his eyebrow Luke shifted to look her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah its just.." shifting away from Luke she dug around in the draw near the bed. "..I found these earlier.. and I was wondering if you'd.. want to.." she was blushing a deep red, holding a box Durex. Taking the box out of her hand Luke raised his eyebrow. Clementine was showing him a side of her he'd not seen before.

"You want to have sex?" Nodding Clementine bit her lip. Cupping her cheeks Luke pulled their face close, he's warm breath ghosted on her lips "Only if your sure about this.." murmuring her pressed his lips to hers. Twisting their bodies so he was hoovering above her.

"I'm sure.." she smirked and pulled his shirt off...

A/N: Yes their about to do IT. If you want me to write this scene it will be posted separate, that way young readers don't see it.


	11. Chapter 11

**_'Clementine sat at the table happily. Lee was due back any minute. Kenny and his family were happy for once and whatever was being cooked smelt great. Leaning back in her chair she listened to the chit chat from the adults, not understanding most of it. The plates were set in front of them. Meat. She had no idea what kind of meat though. Just as she picked some up on her fork Lee burst into the room out of breath. _**

**_"DON'T EAT THAT!" pulling the fork away from her mouth she frowned and looked at him confused. Laying the fork down she looked towards Kenny._**

**_"Lee jesus man, did you find something?"_**

**_"Aw sit your ass down Lee. This lady has made you a meal." Lilly's dad snapped, glaring at him. _**

**_"Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off. Your fucking eating him!" Clementine suddenly felt her whole stomach rising up her throat, was he being serious?_**

**_"Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?" Carley snapped shaking her head._**

**_Duck protested as Katjaa took his plate away. One of the boys, Clementine didn't know his name sighed "Everything could have turned okay for you folks."_**

**_"You're all sick..sick in the head!" Lee shook his head. He needed to get the group out of there._** He**_ needed to get Clementine out of there._**

**_Suddenly the two farm boys sprung up from the table their guns out aiming around the room "Lee...Lee?" Clementine wanted to be away from these men, somewhere safe with Lee. Before anyone could react the man closest to her grabbed her by the hair an pulled her up..'_**

Clementine jumped up in bed. Her breathing heavy, she was all sweaty. Another nightmare. Running a hand through her hair she tried to calm her breathing. "Clem..Clem are you okay?" Luke was now sat up alert next to her. It took a minute for her to find her voice but she did.

"Yeah..I just..Nightmare about Mark-..I-" she could feel tears coming on. She was getting herself worked up. She still couldn't believe those people tried to make them eat their friend. Wrapping his arms around her Luke pulled her to his chest.

"It's okay..It's okay.. We can talk about it in the mornin'.."Pressing a soft kiss into her hair Luke sighed and held her tighter. He felt an unwanted feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he didn't know what it was. Sniffling against his chest Clementine nodded and mumbled a small 'okay'. Slowly he layed them back down, still holding Clementine against his chest. Not willing to let her go. "I'll be right here if ya need me.." he whispered and gently rubbed a hand over her back, attempting to sooth her. Nodding Clementine stay quiet. Her pain wasn't heard but it was there. Tears stinged her eyes. Too many good people lost to assholes. It's too hard to trust people these days. Hell she wasn't full sure if she could trust Luke's group. Even Kenny had changed too much she was unsure of trusting him. Minutes passed and she felt Luke's breathing even. He was finally asleep again. Where as Clementine doubted she'd be sleeping for the rest of the night. But as long as long as Luke was by her side she felt as safe as she could be.

Sadly she couldn't seem to get comfortable after that. Quietly sliding out of Luke strong grip she threw on her clothes and headed down the stairs. Maybe someone else would be up.

**_'You sick fucking bastards!'_**She could still hear them talking. But she was awake. Walking down the stairs she could tell it was colder down the it was up. Folding her arms over her chest she walked towards on of the sofas and curled up into a ball.

_**'Open this door god dammit'** _Looking behind her she frowned. Why was she hearing them? Lilly's dad was dead!

_**'Lee those psychos have my family and we're stuck in a damn meat locker!'**_this time it was Kenny's voice. Closing her eyes she layed down on the sofa and cured into a ball, coving her ears.

_**'No, no no. Get off of me! Don't do** **this!'** _She felt an warm arm on her shoulder, jolting up throwing her fist out she realised it was early morning. The sun was out. Was she asleep? Looking around she was Sarah backing away. She looked scared, that's when Clementine noticed she'd lashed out and nearly hit Sarah.

"Did I hit you? Are you okay?" Sitting up straight she moved close to Sarah who only shook her head. Putting her head in her hands Clementine sighed "Um-Any idea what time it is?"

"Noon..ish. Everyone was confused to why you hadn't shown up yet.." Looking down Sarah played with her hair. Standing up Clementine winced as a ray of sunlight hit her in the face. Everyone must be in the dinning hall. Following Sarah, she smelt once again beans and peaches. Scrunching up her nose she walked towards everyone. Whom all shared confused and worried expressions. Swallowing she walked towards them, but the closer she got she could see the beans and it made her think of Mark. Her stomach hit her throat. She couldn't do this she needed space. Just as she was about to turn and leave, Kenny called out her name.

"Clementine. We're going on a run. Want to join us. Me, Nick, Luke and Pete." chewing the inside if her lip she nodded.

"Just gimme' a moment." flashing them a fake smile she turned on her heel and headed to find her cap. This was either going to be the worst supply run or the best. She had no idea which way the tables would turn.

A/N: Just short I know. But a big chapter is coming up. With plenty of drama. So just give me time :3


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So THE CHAPTER is up. On a separate story. Anyway I OWN NOTHING. This is only short. I'm really tired.

_X_

The supply run was a dead end. They were in and out. Nothing was found. Slumping down on the sofa Clementine closed her eyes, she was exhausted. Putting her feet up on the table she groaned when Luke knocked them off and placed a map on the table. Narrowing her eyes at him she sat up and stared at the map. "This better be important.."

"Chill out. It is.. Me, you, Nick and Pete are going to check out this school. Walter said it was abandoned a few months ago. But never checked it out." leaning forward Clementine followed his finger and looked down at the map. A school. Out of all the places. "Get ready. We're leaving in five." picking up the map he folded it back up and slipped it in his pocket. Extending out a hand he waited for Clementine to take it. Sighing she grabbed his hand and he halt her from the sofa. "Lazy arse.."

"Shut it you.." she grinned and pecked his lips before turning and heading towards the door. Stopping only a second to grab her gun and knife off the bench. Once she'd grabbed them she headed out the door where Nick and Pete were waiting for them. Pete gave her a smile where as Nick just grunted a hello. Rolling her eyes Clementine headed out into the woods. If they didn't run into any trouble they'd be back for supper.

Clementine walker as quickly as she could. She had a bad feeling about this trip. She had a really bad feeling about this. Sighing she could hear the men close behind her. This school shouldn't be far. Looking around she bit her lip. They needed to be careful. Things were just starting to get good, usually round about now something comes and ruins it. The sun was peaking behind dark clouds and the wind was picking up. Was it really going to rain again?

Pushing the thoughts about the weather to the back of her mind, Clementine slowed down to walk with Pete. "So..You and Luke then.."

Raising her eyebrow Clementine turned her head to look at Luke then towards Pete. "So..Me and Luke then?" she tried to pull it off as innocent, but clearly that wasn't working. Pete chuckled and nudged her.

"Don't even try. Everyone knows.. Well maybe not Kenny.." wincing Clementine tensed up and looked down.

"Please don't tell him." Looking down at Clementine, Pete sighed and nodded.

"Fine.. But promise me you'll tell him.. Promise me!"

"Okay.. I promise!" holding up her hands Clementine laughed slightly. Pete reminded her of Lee. Maybe it was the way he talked. Or even the way her looked at her. But it was said that if you missed somebody enough, everything you see reminds you of them. Which was true. She could make the smallest thing remind her of Lee. Even trying not to remember Lee didn't work. Silence fell over the four as they headed further into the woods.

_X_

Standing outside of the school Luke sighed. The place was huge. It must have been a high school. Looking at his group he nodded "Okay, just a pop in. If we find anything we take what we can and we can come back tomorrow with more people. Got it?" Everyone nodded. One other thing that reminded her of Lee was the way he was able to make quick decisions. A few walkers lurked around the area but nothing they couldn't handle. Sneaking past two large one Clementine made her way towards the front doors of the building. Already wide open. Taking out her knife Clementine slowly started to walk into the school. Her stomach dropping. It stunk.

Rotting meat, nothing more. Trying not to bork she walked towards the first door on her left. Nick covering her. He nodded to her, telling her to open the door.

Gripping her weapon tighter, she use one hand to twist the door nob and push it open. When no nose came from in the door, she barge in. Ready to defend herself if needed. Her eyes widened, while Nick cursed and left the door. Soft voice came from behind her. Coving her mouth she moved towards the dangling body. A note was stuck on the wall near it. Carefully she reached out and grabbed the note.

_**GOT BIT**_

_**FEVER HIT**_

_**WORLD GONE T SHIT **_

_**MIGHT AS WELL QUIT.**_

Sighing she looked up at the poor man. He didn't want to turn. Laying the paper on the floor she looked around. Avoiding eye contact with the hanging body. The room was basically empty. "It's clear.." Leaving the room she quietly closed the door behind her. Grim looks covered the faces of her friends. "Let's move on.."

"Its too big. We should split up and cover the ground floor. We can do the rest tomorrow. I'll go with Clem. Luke, Nick you got that way." Pete pointed to his left and without arguing Luke and Nick followed his instructions and headed the way he was pointing. Nodding to Pete, Clementine followed him down the right hall. It was quiet. Maybe too quiet. Gripping her knife tighter she swallowed hard.

The next room they entered was larger. Two small walkers stood in the back of the room. Facing away from them. Stopping in her tracks Clementine frowned. Maybe the walkers hadn't noticed them, yet. As quietly as they could Pete and Clementine made their way around the door. Trying not to get noticed. Crouching down by the teachers desk, Clementine went through the draws, while Pete covered her. They were empty. Just a few bits of paper work and some staples. Shaking her head she stood back up and shrugged. This room was empty too. Walking back towards the door, she closed it behind them and looked around.

"Which room-" putting her hands on her hips she looked up at Pete, but before she could finish talking a gun shot rang out, startling them both. Grabbing their guns they headed down the hall. Following the sound.

Nick could be heard in the distance yelling "NO LUKE-"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Woah.. Almost 100 reviews. All positive :D thank you so much. Keep reading :3 Nick reminds me of Duck and Ben put together. -_- Also I've finished playing the game and started watching Pewdiepie play it XD When Duck gets bit "Oh this is such good news!"

_X_

They ran down the long corridor. It felt as though it was never ending. Following the shouting, Clementine knew something would happened and look it did. Walkers had appeared from the shadows of the corners. Her eyes darted around. They really needed to get to Nick. Their footsteps could be heard as they pounded up the hall. Turning the corner sharp she saw Nick crouched over a body, pleading and shaking. Pete ran to his side, dropping his gun. Looking behind her Clementine watched as walkers started to make their way up the hall. Quickly she closed the door behind her, pushing a desk in front of the door. Blocking it off.

Moving backwards slowly she kept her eyes on the door. The moans of walkers could still be heard. Swallowing hard, she heard the room go silent. Even Nick was quiet now. Before she could turn around to have a look at the room, she she heard the clicking of a gun "Drop the weapon and hold your hands where I can see them!" Shock and confusion overwhelmed her. No way. She only had her knife in her hand, her gun had been tucked back into the front of her jeans. Dropping the weapon to one side she slowly turned around.

Her breath caught in her throat. Quickly she stumbled back away from the women holding a gun to her and pulled out her own. Anger and strangely joy filled her system.

"..Clementine?" But they left her. How was she alive. The women had lowered her gun, staring wide eyed at her. Keeping her gun aimed at the women Clementine backed up more.

"Lilly.." But they left her on the road after she killed Carley. Lee left her. She was dangerous. Gripping her weapon tighter she watched as Lilly's eyes widened.

"Where's Lee? Is he here?" Lily's voice showed how scared she suddenly became. Shaking her head Clementine blinked away the tears, from the look on Lilly's face she understood. Relaxing slightly Lilly turn her attention to the men on the ground. Her gun now aiming at them. Luke layed there. Blood dripping from his head. Nick shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"What did you do to him?" Clementine snapped moving closer to Luke, her gun aimed on Lilly.

"He..He- I- He snuck up on me.. I just hit him over the head.." Lilly was panicking. Checking Luke for a pulse Clementine sighed in relief. He had one but it was faint. She must have hit him hard. Taking off her jacket she layed it under Luke's head before standing back up.

"Where's your group?"

"How'd you know I have one?" Narrowing her eyes Lilly stepped back.

"Couldn't have made it on your own this long.."

Sighing Lilly nodded "My group ain't far from here.. We split up. They should be coming back any minute though.." as Clementine watched Lilly walk to the back of the room she noticed she was in an old class room. Dust clung to the air and the smell of rotten flesh had followed them into the room.

"You know this bitch?" Nick snapped standing up, walking towards Lilly. Anger, annoyance and fear all rubbing over his face. Grabbing his arm Clementine pulled him back.

"She was with my group.."

"Another?" Pete asked from his placed next to Luke.

"Another?" Raising her eyebrow Lilly folded her arms.

"Quiet story.. Duck got bit. Katjaa killed herself. We met two other survivors. Christa and Omid. Omid's dead now. Ben died and I had to shoot Lee. These guys saved me.. And I found Kenny after we got separated.. The end of that." Lilly stared at Clementine in shock. She knew the world was i shit, but it just kept getting worse. "OHH. And another thing.. It's wasn't Carley.. It was Ben."

Taken back in shock Lilly looked down. She knew it was him. It had to be him or Carley. Looking back up at Clementine she stayed quiet. Kneeling on the floor, Clementine gently ran a hand in Luke's hairs "Wake up..C'mon.." tapping his cheek slightly she sighed and checked his pulse again. "I need a first aid kit..Did anyone see a first aid kit in the school?"

"There's one a few doors down..I haven't checked it out yet.. I can take you there.." As Clementine started to stand up Pete placed a hand on her shoulder. Shaking her head she looked down at Luke and mouthed 'I know what I'm doing.' Pressing a soft kiss to Luke's cheek she stood up. Ignoring the look Nick was sending her way she walked towards the blocked off door. "I'd say there's about two out there.." nodding Clementine pushed the desk out of the way and layed her hand on the brass handle. Slowly she turned it, letting Lilly take on the walkers. Once she'd put them down, they both exited the room.

The hall was almost empty. Apart from the odd lurker. Closing the door quietly behind her, Clementine followed closely behind Lilly. Slipping by the odd lurker unnoticed. The ones that did notice her only took a quick slash and they were down. The next two room she passed were empty. But they had blood smeared over the walls. What happened here? Wrinkling her nose she had to jog to keep up with Lilly. "That man I hit? Who is he to you?"

Raising her eyebrow Clementine stayed quiet. Who was she to ask. She was dangerous. Not to be trusted. Keeping her mouth closed she shrugged. Shaking her head Lilly pushed open a door. The room was dark, but strangely it smelt nice. Stepping into the room she kept her weapon held out tight. It seemed empty. Walking towards the windows she pulled down the blankets, letting light flood out the room. Turning around Clementine covered her mouth and looked away quickly. Mangled bodies layed on bed. Strapped down. Some layed without legs..Others without bodies. Just a head. Other benches had guts and livers laying on. Swallowing hard Clementine turned to see Lilly throwing up in the corner. It was like the dairy farm..

"There's a box on the table.. over there.." wiping her mouth Lilly followed as Clementine slipped by the tables and towards the packet. "What do you need?"

Zipping open the bag Clementine dug around in it "Smelly salts..They should help bring Luke around.." bandages, needle, thread..Smelly salts. Picking them up she shoved them in her pocket. And zipped the bag back up. They had enough of them at the ski resort. Turning back to Lilly she nodded "As long as you didn't hit him hard enough to-kill- him this should work..Got em'. Let's go!"

_X_

Clementine and Lilly ran back to the room. This time Lilly pushed the table into place while Clementine went straight to Luke's aid. Pete and Nick stepped back watching as she dug around in her pocket. Taking out the packet she ripped it open and leaned over Luke. Gently she waved the salts under his nose "C'mon.." at fist nothing happened his breathing stayed the same. "..Luke please.." worry ate at her from the inside out. She couldn't have hit him hard enough to kill him, right? Tapping his cheeks Clementine felt her eyes starting to sting. Shaking her head she tried the salts again. This had to work. "Luke! Wake the fuck up.." she was begging him now. She needed him to wake up. Two arms grabbed her and pulled her back. Pulling her off Luke. "No, no-Please no.." hot salty tears ran down her cheeks and Pete held her back.

"Nick.." looking down Pete pulled Clementine back while Nick walked towards Luke. His sot gun aimed at Luke's head. Fighting against Pete's hold Clementine scream "NO. Stop." Lilly stepped forward. As if she was going to help. But then stepped back.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: THE BRO ARMY RULES. I SUGGEST IF YA'LL HAVEN'T SEEN PEWDIEPIE YET GO SEE HIM NOW! -BRO FIST- Apology for not updating. I've just finished The Fault In our Stars and couldn't stop crying. I'm very emotional.. Anybody got a Luke roleplay on IG I need a Luke for my Clem!

_X_

"Nick.." looking down Pete pulled Clementine back while Nick walked towards Luke. His shot gun aimed at Luke's head. Fighting against Pete's hold Clementine scream.

"NO. Stop." Lilly stepped forward. As if she was going to help. But then stepped back looking away. Why wasn't she helping. As Nick slowly placed his finger on the trigger, he looked away. Not wanting to pull the trigger but knowing it was for the best. Closing her eyes Clementine struggled harder and looked to the side. This couldn't be happening.

The gun shot rang out louder then usual. Opening her eyes, she felt Pete loosen his grip and sigh. Nick missed. He couldn't do it. Letting go of Clementine, Pete scrubbed a hand over his face. Kneeling back on the floor next to Luke, Clementine sucked in a deep breath and shook him. He needed to wake up. Feeling him for a pulse she sighed in relief. He had one. Stepping forward Lilly raised her gun, aiming it at Luke. Looking up Clementine narrowed her eyes "What are you doing?"

"He's gonna turn!"

"So you're just gonna finish him. You don't even know him..And he still has a pulse. So lower you god damn gun." snapping Clementine looked back down at Luke. "We've got to take him to Carlos.. NOW!" Standing up Clementine began to gather her things, Pete and Nick staring at her confused. Sighing she grabbed their bags and put them on her shoulders, ready for a hike back to the cabin "You guys carry him! I'll take down the walkers, ok?"

Nodding Pete didn't waist time and slung Luke over his shoulders. Hopefully he would be able to carry him all the way. As they moved towards the door Lilly grabbed Clementine's arm "So you're just gonna leave?"

"You killed Carley out of cold blood. I don't want to be around you! I have a group, and we've got to get back to them. Good bye Lilly." After Carley, Clementine vowed never to forgive Lilly. Shaking her head Clementine shrugged Lilly off and pushed the desk away from the door.

"Don't tell Kenny I was here!" Lilly said, just as they all started to leave the room. Turning back to face her Clementine took one last look of a women she once knew.

"I won't.." But she knew that wasn't true. Of course she would tell Kenny, he had a right to know.

_X_

Once they'd arrived back at the cabin, everyone rushed to greet them. Rebecca yelling, Carlos trying to get to Luke and Kenny even yelled at everyone. It was strange. Everyone was so angry. Clementine had been pushed out of the way, everyone was worried about Luke. Stepping back away from the group she listened to the yelling.

**"WAS HE BIT?"**

**"No. He was hit. Chill out."**

**"Get him upstairs. NOW."**

**"Sarah go to the kitchen."**

**"Get the first aid box."**

**"Rebecca calm down!"**

Moving backwards Clementine leaned against the wall, closing her eyes she started the breath deeply. She needed to stay calm. Sinking down the wall, she felt like her eleven year old self again. Tucking her knees to her chest, she tried to block everyone out. The yelled. The anger. The world.

**"Ready? On the count of three..one..two...three.." ** Shifting around, she guessed they were taking Luke upstairs. Hugging her knees, she almost though for a moment Lee was going to come and hug her. Tell her everything would be ok. That he was here to protect her. Suddenly the pit in her stomach grew. Swallowing down her guilt and fear she sucked in a deep breath and stood up, everyone had ushered upstairs. Leaving her alone. Or at least she thought she was until she spotted Nick on the sofa. Staring off into space. It was creeping her out.

"Nick.." slowly she stepped towards the sofa. He's eyes screamed crazy, but his face cried help. Frowning she moved closer to him. He didn't even look at her, almost as if he was blocking her out. Carefully she sat on the edge of the sofa not to close to him, but not to far away. Still Nick didn't move. "Nick?" raising her eyebrow she stretched a hand out towards him. To grab his shoulder and gain his attention. But just as he was about to touch his shoulder, his head snapped around.

"We're all gonna die." he looked dead. Not walker dead..Ghost dead. Jumping backwards, almost falling of the sofa Clementine gave him a questioning look. Starting to laugh Nick's voice became deep and deathly "One way or another we all die... You kill or you die, Or you die and you kill.. Either way someone is dying, because someone is killing." Standing up off the sofa, Clementine felt like throwing up.

Shaking her head Clementine felt the tears fill her eyes "Your wrong.." turning away from him she wiped her eyes and stormed off towards the kitchen. Behind her she head him mumble 'No, I'm not.'. And she knew he was right. But she didn't want to believe it so she wouldn't. Luke would be fine. He would wake up and he would be fine. He had to be.

Turning into the kitchen area, Clementine took off her head and layed it on the counter. Sliding onto a chair near the island, she puffed out a breath and closed her eyes. Resting her head in her hands. Foot steps and voices could be heard from upstairs. Sarah was in the corner, a book in her lap. Avoiding her gaze Clementine kept her head in her hands. "Hey kid, mind giving us a moment?" Kenny, she needed to tell him about Lilly. Quickly Sarah scooted out of the kitchen. Walking around the side of the island Kenny sat opposite Clementine and folded her arms on the table "What happened?"

"Lilly was there.." Kenny stared at her. His eyes wide. He didn't believe her, letting out a dark laugh, Kenny shook his head. "I'm serious." Starting at him dead on, Clementine didn't even bat an eyelash. Looking down at his hands, he realised she was serious.

"Did she hurt you?" shaking her head Clementine stared at her cap. "Did she hurt Luke?"

"Nick said she knocked him out.. She has a group. I don't know which one. But she seemed find. Healthy. I think she finally got over her father." not meeting Kenny's eyes, Clementine stared straight past him. "Is Luke going to be ok?"

"Spanish guys thinks so..Minor concussion or whatever.." nodding Clementine fiddled with her hands.

"Kenny.. I need to tell you something.. Promise not to freak!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: SERIOUS QUESTION! SHOULD I BRING BACK LEE? Or write another one like this but where Lee lives? (Of course I will ship Clem/Luke)

_X_

"Nick said she knocked him out.. She has a group. I don't know which one. But she seemed find. Healthy. I think she finally got over her father." not meeting Kenny's eyes, Clementine stared straight past him. "Is Luke going to be ok?"

"Spanish guys thinks so..Minor concussion or whatever.." nodding Clementine fiddled with her hands.

"Spanish? He's not.." sighing she shook her head "Kenny.. I need to tell you something.. Promise not to freak!" Raising his eyebrow Kenny picked up her hat and started to fiddle with it.

"Are you okay? Why would I freak..?" Kenny was becoming worried, she could see the panic set out over his face. Folding her arms Clementine looked at Kenny and sighed.

"Do you love Sarita?" Kenny was taken back by her question, looking down he shrugged before looking back up.

"Clem.. Love is a hard thing.. If it's right it's right. Yes, I love her.. But Katjaa will always be my wife and I'll always love her.."

Nodding Clementine opened her mouth but closed it again when Nick walked into the kitchen. Looking away from Kenny, Clementine leaned back in the seat.

"I figured you'd want to sit with Luke." Nick's eyes focused on Clementine, but as he spoke Kenny stood up and folded his arms. Stepping back slightly Nick looked at Kenny.

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Because of what they have.." folding his own arms Nick tried to match Kenny's level. Narrowing his eyes and stepped closer to Nick.

"What they have?" Nick eyes widened as he realised Clementine mustn't have told him yet. Looking passed Kenny, Nick looked at her. She was slumped in the chair, head in heads. Probably cursing him like everyone else does. Quickly Nick turned on his heel before he said anything else and left the room as fast as he could.

Sighing Clementine grumbled under her breath and looked at Kenny "Soo.. As I was saying.. I think I-" Kenny's hand slamming on the table cut her off. He was looking down and away from her. His hand clenched. Shifting in her seat Clementine frowned.

"No.."

"..NO?" Her voice was quiet, she was that scared little girl again. But in a way she always was. "You know what, I'm not the little girl I use to be. I grew up and you're not in charge of me!" standing up Clementine started to walk past Kenny, but just as she passed him, he grabbed her arm. Looking at Kenny she tugged her arm out of his hold. "Don't touch me!" Before Kenny could reach for her or say anything else, Clementine walked away as quick as she could.

_X_

4 Days, three walker attacks later...

Clementine hadn't seen or heard from Kenny in the last few days. Mainly because she was avoiding him. She loved Kenny, but now wasn't the time to get fussy over relationships. Take what you can. Its how the world now works. The creaking of the stairs caught her attention. Luke. He was finally awake. Carlos and Nick helped steady him as he took a step at a time. Lilly must of hit him hard. Standing up, Clementine moved towards the bottom on the stairs. Luke seemed good as new. Apart from the headache he most likely had.

Luke grinned as he dropped down from the last step and wrapped his arms around Clementine. Pulling her close to his chest tight. "Hey.." she murmured softly, brushing her hand on his cheek, pressing her lips firmly against his. Luke pulled her closer, crushing her against his chest. Ignoring Carlos, whom was telling them that Luke needed to take it easy. Once they finally pulled away Luke pulled Clementine down onto the sofa, holding her to his side. His smile slowly faded and he started off into the distance.

"Who was she?"

Sighing Clementine looked down "Her name was Lilly.. She was in my group..but she was to dangerous to stay. She shot Carley in cold blood."

Shaking his head Luke winced. "she dead?"

"No.. She went packing.." Nodding Luke smiled down at Clementine, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and relaxed. Clementine leaned her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes for a second she relaxed, she had time to just sit with Luke. She could feel his warm arm around her waist. Holding her tight against him. Ignoring the looks she was getting of Carlos and Nick she snuggled into Luke. But as always something ruins it.

In the corner of her eye she caught Kenny making his way down the stairs. Quickly she pulled away from Luke and stood up. Gaining confused looks. Kenny didn't even spar her a glance. Just walked straight passed her and sat down, glaring at Luke. Looking down Clementine clenched her fists and sighed. How long would he keep this up for? It was only a few seconds later Pete came rushing through the doors.

"Clem! A women..name- Christa's in the woods.." Pete was out of breath, holding his knees trying to catch it back. Looking up Clementine's eyes widened. Grabbing her gun off the side she quickly ran out the doors. This must mean Christa's alive. Running straight into the woods she ran towards the river. Calling out for the older women as she did. Ducking under and over tree branches, she could hear soft moans from walkers not far off.

The river wasn't face from the skii resort. "CHRISTA?" Yelling as loud as she could Clementine felt her heart racing. The river was in view. Speeding down the hill towards it, she felt it hard to slow down. "Crap.." as she neared the bottom of the hill she was unable to stop herself. Causing her to fall, landing in the river. Luckly not to far from the bank. Looking around Clementine couldn't see anyone. Quickly climbing out Clementine wanted towards a tree, it had blood on, with a walker next to it.

'**_Clem, keep going North. I'll find you._**

**_-Christa' _**

Looking around Clementine yelled for her friend on more time "Christa?" her breath was heavy. She couldn't have got that far if Pete had seen her. "Chris-" before she could finish talking a hand slammed over her mouth. Pulling her back against a chest.

"Shh!" Luckily it was only Kenny "Clem.. She's not here!" refusing to listen to him, Clementine fought against his hold. She had to be here. Elbowing Kenny she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Clem.. Please, we'll find her. But for now we've got to go!" Using on hand he gestured to the incoming walkers. Looking back at the tree on more time, Clementine nodded. What good would she be if she got eaten?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: To bring Lee back or not... MHHMM..

_X_

Staring up at the ceiling Clementine sighed. She was under house a rest. Kenny refused to let her go back out after he managed to drag her back to the house. Folding her arms over her chest she bit her lip. She couldn't risk sneaking out. Kenny would flip with her.. again. She told Luke she wanted to be alone, so tonight she was in her own room. A soft tapping from outside her door made her jump, sitting up straight Clementine slide out of bed and walked towards the door. As quietly as she could she twisted the door nob and pulled it towards her. Peaking her head out, she sighed as she noticed Nick sat outside of the door, his shotgun in his lap. "What are you doing?"

Grunting he turned to look up at her "Someone has to watch you!"

Narrowing her eyes Clementine folded her arms "Ok, that's it.. What the hell is your problem? I've tried being nice to you but you only just throw it back at me.. I- Do you hate me or something?"

Looking down Nick frowned and let his gun fall off his lap "I don't hate you! just.. dammit.." Sliding down next to him, Clementine looked straight forward.

"Then what is it? I feel like you want me gone.."

"You remind me of my lil' sister.. She.. She.." shaking his head Nick put his head in his hands. Swallowing hard Clementine finally understood. He didn't hate her. A weight was lifted off her shoulders, but another one replaced it. "She got lost..Bitten.." putting her hand over Nicks, Clementine sighed and stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. Never in a million years would she have guessed. Squeezing his hand gently, Clementine looked down.

"Get some sleep.." just as Nick started to protest she held up a hand and silenced him "Nick, I won't go anywhere! I promise."

Sighing Nick pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine.. But just remember, if you do go anywhere.. It'll be my ass that gets it!" Smiling slightly Clementine watched as Nick stood up and walked towards his room. Hopefully he'd get a good nights sleep and wouldn't be so cranky in the morning. Once his door clicked shut, Clementine pulled herself up and grabbed her shoes and jacket.

Creeping down the stairs she picked up her bag pack and pulled out a flash light and her gun. It was either late night or early morning. She wasn't sure, but either way she needed a flash light. Luckily for her, she was also able to creep around the place without waking anyone up. From what she could see, Kenny was outside keeping watch. She would have to slip out of the back. She just needed to look. She'd seen to many people die because of her. She just needed to know.

Once she was outside she ran straight into the woods, using the trees as cover, Kenny hadn't spotted her. Thank god. Once she was in the trees she headed back down towards the river. Taking a different rout in case walkers were still there. It seemed pretty quiet. Too quiet. The air was bitten and nipped at her cheeks. Keeping her weapon close she wished she had her knife. Shinning the flash light forward, she had the strange feeling of being watched. Sparing a look behind her, she shook her head and pushed the though away. The sound of running water let her know she was close, stopping near the top of a steel slope she shined her light down. There it was. Unfortunately the walkers were still there, but only three.

Holding onto a tree branch she leaned over the side, trying to see if she knew the walkers "Christa..Christa?" thankfully none of them looked familiar. Sighing she stood up straight. Taking off her cap she pushed her hair back, placing it back on her head she tucked her gun in the back of her pants. She needed to head back now. All she wanted to do is check that none of them were Christa. The sound of a branch crack behind her startled her. Turning around she shined her light into the bushed. She could only make out two figures. Carver?

"Come here!" The voice was a woman, it was harsh yet soft. Looking behind her Clementine knew she didn't have much space to run. Biting the inside of her gums, which was becoming a bad habit, Clementine slowly moved her finger to the switch of the flash light. It would be easier to escape in the dark. Flicking off the switch she heard curses, but instead of waiting around she made a run for it. Too her left and straight into the trees.

She pushed through the leaves with no hesitation. She didn't bother looking behind her. Their footsteps were heavy. Their chasing her, and their catching up.

Clementine stumbled over sticks and logs. Most of her pants are dirty now. A branch hits her in the face and she screams. Falling to the ground, Clementine hit her back on a log and lost her breath. Their not too far behind anymore. Gulping she pulls herself up. Glancing around in all directions she sighed and can feel the blood running down her face, starting from her forehead where the branch hit. It hurt, but the adrenaline was covering it. Licking her lip, she ran forwards. Only just making out where she was. Wiping the blood away she winced and ran as fast as she could. The ski resort was in view. The footstep behind her were gone. Not bothering to look behind her she ran straight into the clearing and towards the cabin. Kenny was now around the back, which meant she had a clear run inside without being noticed.

_X_

Clementine groaned as a ray of fresh sunlight grazed her face. Squeezing her eyes closed she pulled the blanket above over her head. Which she regretted and a pain struck through her head. Sighing she layed flat out on the bed,the sun drizzling over her face, she was still in her clothes from last night, and her head layed on the ground. Forcing herself out of bed, Clementine pulled on her clean pair of jeans and put the other to the side to wash at the river on another day. Slumping down on the chair in from of the mirror she yawned and pulled her messy hair back. She still needed to cut it. Rubbing her eyes she reached down to pick up her hand and shoved it on her head, doing her best to cover the gash. It hurt but if anyone saw it, she'd have to come up with a lame reason and walk away.

Her boots still had mud on from the night before, but pulled them on anyway. She tucked her gun into the back of her jeans and opened the door. Jumping slightly she came face to face with an angry Luck. "Mornin'" he didn't even look her in the eyes, he just walked passed her, ignoring her greeting. Frowning Clementine knew he hadn't seen her last night. He would have been passed out on pain killers. Shrugging she followed him down the stairs and greeted everyone else. Unlike Luke everyone one else greeted her, even Nick gave her a growled and left the room straight away. Frowning Clementine looked towards Nick who shrugged, looking just as worried. Standing up Nick followed Luke bring Clementine with him.

The sun was bright. Making her wince as they stepped outside. "What's up your ass?" Nick asked standing next to Clementine, staring at his friend with concern written all over his face. Using a hand Clementine blocked out the sun, watching Luke as he clenched his fist. Stepping forward Nick placed a hand on his shoulder "Seriously, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" before anyone could react Luke's fist landed right in the centre of Nicks face. Gasping Clementine moved away as Nick fell to the ground, but before Luke could do anymore damage she stepped in front of Nick, just dodging Luke's other fist.

"Are you crazy?" shoving Luke backwards, Clementine glared at him.

"I saw you two last night, holding hands. Getting all cosy in the corridor!" Luke sounded betrayed and angry. Clementine physically had to stop herself from laughing. "What? What's so funny?" by now Carlos, Pete and Kenny had come running out. Kenny and Pete pulling Luke back, while Carlos pulling Nick up. Nick didn't seem to hurt, but also found it funny. Luke was an idiot.

"You are an idiot! I wasn't.. We weren't doing anything like that. We were just talking. Clementine is not my type!" Nudging her Nick shoot his head, he was pissed at Luke but just like Clementine he found this whole situation funny. Luke on the other hand looked like a confused puppy. Once Pete and Kenny let go of him, Luke tried to step towards Clementine, but she only stepped away. Rolling her eyes she walked away from him and back inside. She ignored Sarah and Matthew and made her way back to her room. She could hear Luke following her but chose to ignore him.

Before she could close the door to her room, Luke jammed his foot into the door. Sighing Clementine didn't even try to stop him. She really couldn't be bothered. Slumping down on the window seat, she folded her arms and looked out of the window. "Clem, Please. I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking." still ignoring his Clementine kept her eyes focused on the trees. The flowed gently with the soft breeze. She had zoned out and only caught the end of Luke's speech. Scrunching a hand over his face Luke sighed "...Alright then. I'll just go.. I'm sorry I got jealous.."

Just as he was about to leave Clementine groaned and stood up "Dammit Luke! I'm not mad.. per-say.. But you need to apologise to Nick." walking towards him Clementine pressed her forehead onto his shoulder. Instantly Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. He nodded and promised to see Nick. He was about to kiss her when he frowned and pulled back slight.

"What is this?" Gently he pulled off her hat.

Crap. "I fell out of bed?" From the look on Luke's face he clearly didn't believe her. "Look it happened yesterday when I ran out.. Nothing big, okay?" she lied to him, but this time he looked as if he actually believed her. Nodding her gently grazed his thumb over the gash, but quickly apologised when she winced and flinched away. Pressing his lips to hers, they made a promise to tell each other everything.

So maybe before, when Clementine though 'romance' didn't exists anymore.. She had changed her mind. It was there, it just wasn't like in the books. It was better.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: OMG GUYS :'( I've been on holiday all week (too Scotland) I posted a chapter saying I would be away, but it never posted and I cant find it in my documents. -_- Here is a small Cluke moment. Promise I'll post more soon.

No, Lee isn't coming back. Read my other story. He comes back in that.

-X-

Clementine layed on the roof. She'd been to tired to talk. Kenny and his friends were worried about a man, named Matthew, missing. Her head had been spinning all daqqy.

Closing her eyes she blew out a long sigh as the moon slowly rose into the sky. Strangly this place reminded her of the St Johns. It was too good to be true. Shivering at the memory, she re-opened her eyes.

It was so quiet. The soft chirps of crickets could be heard, along with the 'tut' of an owl.

It wasn't long until the sound of footsteps came up the ladder.

It was Luke.

She could tell from his smell. The smell she was growing to love. Turning her head, she watched as he came and sat down next to her.

"The roof? Where'd ya find the ladder?"

Smiling she shrugged "Found it where I found it." His deep chuckle made her smile more as he layed down next to her.

They layed in silence for a while. The cold of the night rolling in. Luke must have felt her shiver, because as she did he put an arm around her. She was stiff for a moment, but just as he nearly pulled away she relaxed into his side. "It's gonna rain.." murmuring Luke pulled her closer. Pressing a kiss to her hair. Sighing she nodded as in to say 'I know.' And snuggled her face into his chest.

"How long?"

Raising his eyebrow Luke looked down at her "What? How long till it rains? I'd say we have a few minutes." Shaking her head Clementine closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

"How long before this place is over? Everything seems to good. I know it won't be long before something bad happens.. and I just can't lose you." She hadn't realised how much emotion she was showing Luke until she'd finished talking. Scrunching up her face in embrassiment, she sat up quickly. But Luke warm strong hand wrapped around her waist as he sat up.

"Clem, honestly I don't know. Could be days.. weeks or even tomorrow. But as long as your safe, everything will be fine." His words cut through her like a knife.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. People who tried to protect her and keep her safe are DEAD. Standing up quickly she tried to blink away the tears, ignoring the look of hurt on Lukes face "You can't.." even to herself her own voice sounded weak and small.

"What?" Slowly Luke rose to his feet, confusion and worry spreading across his face.

"Everyone who has ever tried to protect me is dead. Because of me they are dead! As long as I was safe they ended up dead.." she was shaking violently now. Lee, Christa, Omid... Tears rolling down her cheeks. Quickly Luke wasted no time and pulled her towards his, crashing his lips over hers.

"You have lost someone special and close to you.. I know! Believe me, I wanted to hit something when you told everyone what happened with Lee. But- It would kill me if you weren't safe.." he could see that she was about to protests but silenced her "We've know each other for what- a month? Maybe not even that, and all I want is to be around you, protect you." A small blush crept onto his cheeks, which she found adorable "I took something from you that can't be given back.. and I'm glad I did." She knew he was talking about the other night in her room. Trying not to smile she looked down.

"And so am I..but I don't want you hurt because of me, ok?"

"When that women tried to shot me, you didn't let her. You've risked your life for me. And I will do that for you,ok?" She didn't know what to say. What to do. He was right, she'd risked her life and would do it again.

Love?

She was stood staring at him. It was becoming awkward, then she remembered something her mother had said 'If you can't silence them with words, then kiss them and keep them silent.'

Leaning up she pressed her lips to his, ignoring the sudden weather change. The wind had picked up but she didn't care. He had pulled her close to him, holding her like she was a million dollars. Then the rain came, breaking them apart. Luke gave her a goofy grin "See? mintues!".

-X-

A/N: Small and sweet.

Enjoy please, no hate. I will post more soon. Remember check out my other story.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING.

Be sure to check out my other fanfiction.

Bits and pieces from the game. Not in the order the game has them, but in the order I want them.

I OWN NOTHING.

-X-

Running down the stairs Sarah grinned and tugged at her fathers hand "Dad look a Christmas tree."

Shaking his head Carlos sighed "Not now Sarah." Luckily Sarita swooped in and offered to look after Sarah for a while. At first Carlos was reluctant, but he had so much work to did he gave in and allowed her to take his daughter.

"Isn't it great we found it all in storage.." Clementine only caught the end of the conversation as she and Nick walked in through the main doors.

"Woah, we leave for three hours and suddenly you turn this place into Santa's work shop." Joking she layed her weapon down by the door and walked over to Kenny. Chuckling Kenny patted her on the head, giving her a small check over. Smiling up at him she took off her hat, letting her shoulder length hair down, she really needed to get it cut.

"You guys are back just in time. Lunch is ready." Sarita gave them all a smile as she passed through and into the dinning room. "You coming Clem?"

Biting her lip she nodded "I'll be in, in a moment." Kenny gave her a worried look but shrugged anyway and followed the rest of the group into the dinning room. Looking down she sighed. They'd really gone full out decorating this place. She didn't even know it was December. Shaking her head she turned on her heel and headed into the dinning room. Stepping into the dinning room Clementine felt her stomach knot. They were sat on separate tables. Kenny, Sarita and Walter on one, and Luke's group on the other.

Looking between the two tables she jumped slightly when she heard Kenny call her over "Right here, Clem." Looking up towards him she sighed and glanced towards Luke. He wasn't looking at her but she could tell from his shoulders he was tense. She loved Kenny, he was like family. But she couldn't just leave Luke. But she could feel Kenny's stare burning a hole in her skull. Silently apologising to Luke she made her way over to Kenny's table and slumped down into the seat next to Walter.

"So Clem. We were just talking.. What the deal with the kid, and his friend Luke? Is he in charge?" Kenny tried to keep his voice low but was clearly failing. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose. Raising her eyebrow Clementine bit her lip "Do you trust him?" she was getting angry. Why was Kenny asking her this? He knew se trusted him. Deciding to ignore his question she picked up her fork and poked at the food.

"Kenny please.."

"Sarita we don't know these folks."

She knew they were both waiting for an answer "Yes, I do. And you've known the for a good few days. Try making conversation wit them!" Even Clementine could hear the other table talking. They were talking about Kenny. They were talking about Katjaa and Duck.

"Well when they leave you can stay here." Her eyes widened. WHAT.

"Of course. Honey you can stay with us as long as you want!" Even Sarita wanted her to stay. Gabbing the beans and peaches harder she sighed.

"I'm tired of running.. But I can't just leave them." She noticed as Kenny clenched his fists and look down. Avoid eye contact with anyone. Without warning Sarita and Walter slipped out of their seats and left. But it wasn't long until them seats were filled by Nick and Luke. Luke taking the seat next to Kenny and Nick next to her.

"Hey there." Kenny actually sounded glad to see them. He was being..civil.

"Oh.. Hey." Luke on the other hand made it sound awkward.

"Hope you like the food."

"Its-Great thanks." inwardly faceplaming Clementine had to resist the urge to smile. She could make better conversations with walkers. And was a much better liar.

"Peaches and beans. Great for nutrition but not to great on the way out I tell ya." Kenny's laugh was loud and scary. Like an over joyed maniac. And if she wasn't hungry before. She definitely wasn't now. Putting the fork down she pushed the bowl away. This was the closes Kenny, Luke and Nick had been with out arguing. "So its Luke and Nick. Luke and Nick you guys sure do look like a match."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick glared at Kenny, clearly not happy with the topic. Even Clementine wanted to laugh.

"I'm just saying you look like good friends. That's all. Besides we all know what's going on here.." he gestured between her and Luke. Clementine was extremely confused now. Kenny never spoke and her and Luke. He would avoid it at all costs. Bringing the cup of water to her lips Clementine tried to ignore the three guys. "And here I was thinking you had a thing for Ben.. Then again we all did.." chocking on her water Clementine forced the cup down before she spilt it. Both annoyed and amused.

"Ben? Are you serious?" she wrinkled her nose and looked at Luke who was clenching his fists.

"Who's Ben?" slapping him a bit to hard on his back Kenny laughed.

"Ha. Clem, Lee was pretty pissed when Carley first mentioned it."

"Even her? Wow.." shaking her head she laughed softly and picked up her water again. Luke was clearly annoyed at being blanked.

"SO.. You guys heading up to Wellington?" Her heart leaped at the word. Wellington. Her and Christa were heading there.

"Wellington where the hell is that?" Luke looked towards Kenny, most of his anger gone.

"A place."

"Yeah, me and Christa were heading there." Kenny gave her a smile and continued to talk.

"Suppose to be a big camp near Michigan."

"Michigan?" Nick asked.

"You got a hearing problem kid? Yes, Michigan. Think about it. Fresh water, lots of land and cold ass winters so the walkers get slow!" moving his hands about Kenny seemed exited about the idea. But it was meant to be a safe haven. Who wouldn't be.

"Sounds like bullshit."

Narrowing his eyes Kenny clenched his fists "Listen, Vanilla Ice. I don't know what your problem is. But your more then welcome to leave in the morning."

"That'd be fine by me."

"What's the deal with these guys Clem?" her stomach rose in her throat. She felt sick.

"Gentlemen please. Don't do this." Here comes Walter, her saviour.

"Pass me the can Duck." Kenny gasped and looked down, putting his head in his hands. Pushing up from her seat she quickly made her way out of the dinning room. She couldn't do with this. Kenny was different. He was being a jerk.

-X-

Landing face first on the sofa Clementine sighed, Walter was sat on the chair near her and Sarita and Sarah were busy decorating the tree. "I use to be a teacher. I know what its like to be caught in the middle. I suspect they'll find common ground soon." turning her head to the side she looked at him. She'd only known one teacher after all of this happened. Lee. "It may take a little that's just how it works. Everything will be just fine."

She wished she could tell him, he was right. But that was the thing. She couldn't. "Listen relationship are like any machine. You don't throw them out when their broken, you get your hands dirty and grease the wheels." Staying quiet Clementine looked towards Sarita who was staring at her.

"Clem.. I wanted to ask you- Does Kenny seem different?" Propping herself up on her arms she looked towards the tree, avoid Sarita's eye contact. "I didn't know him before and well...I'm just curious." looking up she noticed everyone but Kenny was listening in form on top of the stairs. "He has good days and bad days. Like everyone else."

"He does seem different to what I remember."

"In what way?" Loud. Angry. Sad. Scary. Obnoxious.

"I'm not sure.." standing up she walked towards the tree and picked up an ornament. Placing it on the tree she noticed everyone tense.

"Well you've all been busy." Of course Kenny had come into the room. Looking at the tree Sarita nodded.

"Looks great does't it?" picking up a box Sarita headed towards the kitchen. But Kenny blocked her path.

"I've got it, hon."

"I think I can manage Ken." she look annoyed. Like she wanted to hit him.

"I said I've got it." Pulling the box from her he turn and walked straight into the kitchen. That was it. Luke was on his way down. Looking pissed.

"I'm gonna talk to him." putting a hand on his chest Clementine shook her head.

"I've got this.. Just be ready in case."

-X-

A/N: CLEM GONNA GET SASSY.

I'll try and post my next one before bed. If not I'll do it in the morning. ALSO...

I'm only getting like one or two reviews for a chapter now. It's kinda not motivating.. Please, a few more reviews would be nice.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hehe. Sassy Clem. I love Kenny. I do. But he is just a little crazy.. ALSO!

I'm gonna start leaving links to some really amazing (sad) fan made videos. I suggest you watch them! Starting with this one...

watch?v=PJyftopwCyY

TWO CHAPTERS TODAY

-X-

_"Well you've all been busy." Of course Kenny had come into the room. Looking at the tree Sarita nodded._

_"Looks great does't it?" picking up a box Sarita headed towards the kitchen. But Kenny blocked her path._

_"I've got it, hon."_

_"I think I can manage Ken." she look annoyed. Like she wanted to hit him._

_"I said I've got it." Pulling the box from her he turn and walked straight into the kitchen. That was it. Luke was on his way down. Looking pissed._

_"I'm gonna talk to him." putting a hand on his chest Clementine shook her head._

_"I've got this.. Just be ready in case."_

Following Kenny into the kitchen she sighed an hoped he would snap at her as well. "Hey, Kenny. Don't you think you were a little mean out there?" leaning against the wall she folded her arms.

"Too who Vanilla Ice and his boyfriend?" sighing Clementine narrowed er eyes.

"Nick and Luke! Why are you being such an ass?"

"I'm being the ass? Says the kid that comes in here and calls me an ass!" laughing bitterly Kenny threw the box down onto the island top and turned away from her, resting his head in his hands.

"I'm only calling you it because that's what your being!" pushing off the wall Clementine raised her voice, this wasn't the Kenny she knew. This was someone different.

"I am nit being an ass. You don't like it then get out! As simple as that!" taken back by his words Clementine unfolded her arms.

"I never asked for this.. I mean I knew you were a jerk. I knew that since you saved Duck and didn't bother going back for Shaun. But I didn't realise you were this much of an jerk!" clenching his fists Kenny turned to face her, taking a few steps towards her. She had poked the bear.

"You think I'm a jerk? Why? Oh why darlin' do you think that?" something in his eyes told her not to answer the question, but in reality the actual list was so long she couldn't help herself.

"1) The farm you left Shaun. 2) The Dairy you smashed Larry's face in. 3) You got into a fight with Lee. 4) You were a complete ass to Ben. 5) You were a complete ass to Lilly. 6) You didn't go with Lee in Savannah." she was yelling down, her heart dropped when Christa and Omid told her that Kenny chose not to help Lee. And now she was going to make it clear to him that he needed to stop his bullshit. With their voices raised the men had now all stepped into the kitchen.

"I-Man.. In Savannah, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't run off and then Lee wouldn't have got bit. That was ALL your fault." Kenny's face dropped as he realised what he said. Tear swelled in Clementine's eyes as she Kenny took a step towards her "Clem-"

"NO! Ok? I know it was my fault. I blame myself everyday. Christa and Omid blamed me. I hate myself for what I did, I was stupid I know. Every time I looked at Christa and Omid I saw it in their eyes. Dammit Kenny I even see it in your eyes. Do you know how hard that is?" Kenny stayed silent looking down at the floor "Exactly." when the silence became to much for her Clementine needed to get out of the room. Luke and Pete tried to stop her but in the end they knew she needed space and let her slip by.

-X-

_**' "Holy shit.. Some of a bitch. One of them is bitten." turning his head Larry glanced at Duck and Katjaa.**_

_**"He wasn't bitten!" Lee quickly stepped in defending his friends.**_

_**Ignoring him Larry grew angry "We let one of them in, you stupid shits. We have to end this now." moving towards Duck and Katjaa Larry was going to kill Duck. **_

_**Stepping in front of them Kenny growled "Over my dead body."**_

_**"Well dig one hole." narrowing his eyes Larry clenched his fists. **_

_**"No, I'm cleaning him up. There's not bit!" Katjaa sounded **_**_desperate, he little boy wasn't bitten. Just covered in mud and blood. _**

**_"Don't you fucking people get it? We've all seen this happen. We let one of them in and we all end up bitten!" Yelling Larry was becoming dangerous, everyone moved closer. Ready in case anything got to out of hand._**

**_"Shut up."_**

**_"We've got to throw him out of smash his head in." _**

**_"KENNY, PLEASE. STOP HIM."_**

**_"Lee what do we do about this guy?" Looking over to Lee, Kenny looked angry yet sad. _**

**_"WE kick his ass!" that was Lee's only response. Not try and reason but to kick his ass._**

**_"EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Yelling Carley kept her gun in her hand. _**

**_"He's not bitten, please stop this its upsetting him." Clementine was confused about why Duck wasn't speaking up. But all she really cared about righ now was not wetting herself. _**

**_"Ooh, I'm upsetting? Upsetting is getting eaten alive." Larry laughed at his own humour but it didn't seem to amuse anyone else._**

**_"Lee?" calling from outside the bathroom door Clementine looked over to the arguing group._**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"There's someone in there." _**

**_"Its just locked. There's a key behind the counter..probably." but she knew it wasn't locked. She could hear the movement on the other side. Sighing she reached for the handle and turned it. But like she said there was someone inside. A walker reached out and grabbed her, screaming she heard everyone gasp and turn to look at her._**

**_"CLEMENTINE!"_ '**

Jolting up in bed, Clementine gasped and nearly slapped Luke. "Hey, hey. Easy its me!" he was leaning over her. Holding her arms down. Pressing on the dog bit, wince Clementine tried to shift her arm "Shit sorry." quickly Luke let of her arm. Sweat pooled on her forehead and chest. Running a hand through her hair Clementine looked towards the window. It was morning already. "Are you okay?" the concern in his voice broke her heart.

"I'm fine..Yeah.." giving him her best smile she tried to get up but was stopped by him arm. He was giving her the 'Bullshit' stare. Rolling her eyes Clementine pecked his cheek "I'm fine! Now I have to get changed. Pete won't be happy if I'm late." Moving his arm Luke allowed Clementine to stand up, stretching Clementine turned and raised her eyebrow. Luke was layed on the bed watching her. "Okay, get out." shooing him off the bed, she ignore his pout and pushed him out the door and closed it on his face. Her cheeks were flushed as she leaned against the closed door. Biting her lip she quickly grabbed her clothes and started to get changed, from Luke old shirt to her jeans and shirt.

-X-

As Clementine hobbled down the stairs she slid on the leather boots Sarita gave her. They were in better tack then her trainers and went better with her jeans. Stopping in her tracks Clementine frowned. When did she become sure a girl. Shaking her head she jumped down the last step, everyone was waiting ready to go. Kenny stood near Sarita and Walter, refusing to met her eyes. Sighing she put on her best smile and turned to everyone else. Greeting everyone good morning she stopped near Carlos. "Clem, can I ask you a favour?"

"If it involves a shed, no." a soft chuckle came from Nick and Pete. They were grateful she wasn't to mad at them anymore over the shed incident. Shaking his head Carlos gave her his best smile.

"Most of us are going down to the river.. Girls will be on one side, guys on the other.. Alvin, Walter and Sarita will be staying here.. I was wondering if you'd watch out for Sarah and Rebecca.. I mean Sarah can't shot and Rebecca isn't in the right state to shot. So-"

"Protect the girls. I can do that.. BUT only if you promise that no matter what you guys keep Luke and Kenny safe." Nick, Carlos and Pete exchanged looks before nodding.

Before anything else could be said Luke made his way over to them. "What's going on here?"

"Nothin'" turning on his heel Pete walked away like nothing happened. Unlike Nick who had the most guilt face Clementine had ever seen.

"For the love of god.." sighing Clementine and Carlos both turned away and headed towards the girl of the group.

"Sweetie, Clem is going to take care of you while we are at the river." Sarah looked annoyed.

"Your giving me a babysitter?" Closing her eyes Clementine mind wandered to her babysitter. The poor girl saved her and ended up getting bit. She told Clementine to hid and get away from her. Like she knew what would happen. Stepping backwards Clementine decided to leave them be and look for her hat. She remembered leaving it on the sofa before she went to sleep.

Frowning she looked around. It couldn't have got far. Moving pillows off the sofa Clementine sighed. Looking around she caught the sight of it in the corner of her eye. Someone had placed it onto of the book shelf. Groaning she waddled over and tried to reach up. Once again there is no advantage in being small. Going on her tiptoes she pushed herself up and tried her best to get her hat. "Oh. C'mon!" falling back onto the flats of her feet she looked around for a chair, but before she knew it Kenny came over and got her hat. He didn't directly look at her but he placed it on her head and walked away again.

They hadn't spoke since the night before. Today was going to be awkward.

-X-

A/N: NEXT TIME ONE THE WALKING DEAD...

CLEMMEH GONNA GET HER ARSE KICKED.

LUKE GONNA BE MAD.

KENNY GONNA BE MAD.

CARVER/CLEMMEH BONDING.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: ASS WHOOPING TIME CLEMMEH.

SWEARING/VIOLENCE/SUGGESTION TOWARDS RAPE (NO ACTUALLY RAPE)/BLOOD.

YOU WERE WARNED.

I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS. SORRY.

AND I LIED NO BONDING TILL A FEW MORE CHAPTERS

ALLLSOO A HUGE THANK YOU TOO AComeau18 FOR HELPING CORRECT MY MISTAKES. I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU GO AND READ THEIR FANFICTION. NOW.

-X-

Clementine held onto her gun tight as Sarah and Rebecca washed themselves down. Her eyes scanning the trees for any sign of movement. The guys (Kenny, Luke, Nick, Pete, and Carlos) we on the other half of the river behind a large bolder. She'd never been given responsibility like this before, if anything were to happen to Sarah or Rebecca, Clementine would be killed. Or put back in a shed to suffer. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind she focused on the trees and bushes. The slightest movement, the slightest sound, had her on edge.

"Ladies, we leave in ten!" Pete called from the other side of the bolder. Clementine signalled for the girls to get out of the water and dried up. Looking around Clementine though she caught movement on the other side of the river. But before she could get a better look, it was gone. She mumbled for the girls to hurry up. Sarah was dried in seconds, changed and ready to leave, although it took Rebecca a little bit longer. Once Rebecca was finally dressed they made their way up to meet the men.

Sarah hugged her Dad as he checked her over. Rolling her eyes, Clementine huffed. As if she'd really hurt Sarah. "Oh, wait. I forgot my glasses."

"C'mon. I'll take you to go get them." Keeping a hold of her gun, she nodded to Carlos and made her way to the river bank. Glancing behind her she could see Carlos and everyone waiting in the bushed.

As they grew near the river Clementine gasped and shoved Sarah to the ground behind a large rock. She heard Carlos call for his daughter, but knew Luke and Pete would be holding him back. Kneeling behind the rock she checked she didn't hurt Sarah too much and peered around the side. Three men stood along the other side of the river bank. Cursing she looked around. "Alright, you stay here.. I'll get your glasses." even as Sarah protested, Clementine started to sneak around the side of the rock, a glint for the sun onto the glasses let Clementine know where they were.

"We saw you b***, come on out." a deep voice laughed from over the river. Slipping between some rocks Clementine reached for Sarah's glasses. Then it hit Clementine, how long had them men been there? Shaking her head Clementine tried to grab Sarah's glasses but her hand was shot at, the bullet inches away from actually hitting her. But he said b***. So maybe he only saw her. Making her way back to Sarah Clementine tucked her gun into a small gap near the rocks.

"W-what are you...you doing?" Sarah was panicking. She was breathing hard and hugging her knees watching Clementine in confusion.

"Look at me..Okay.. I'm going to do something dangerous and when I do it I need you to run to your dad. Do you understand?"

Nodding Sarah tried to look over the rock at the men but Clementine held her in place "B-but my glasses.."

"I'll get them. You just get to your father.." Clementine glanced back over to the bushes and caught Luke's eye. He looked scared as he mouthed to her 'NO'. Looking down she silently apologised to him before she quickly stood up, moving out from behind the rock. Closing her eyes she held up her hands "I'm cool. Please don't shoot." she heard all the guns click but they didn't fire.

Two of the men jumped into the water and made their way across the river "Come to the edge." Doing as they asked Clementine walked to the edge of the river and allowed the men to approach her. Her breathing was heavy but she couldn't panic, not now. "Do you have any weapons on you?" Shaking her head, Clementine kept her hands in the air as they moved closer. She didn't recognise any of them. Which was a good thing, but also a bad thing. "Now turn around." Biting her lip Clementine knew this would be a perfect time to signal Sarah.

But first her eyes caught the bushes again, they were all staring at her in confusion and shock. Both Luke and Kenny being restrained. Clementine waited as the men patted her down, but Sarah wasn't moving. S***. As one of the men kneeled down and started to pat her leg Clementine looked around and did the first thing that came to her mind. As the man was patting down her legs, Clementine lifted up her knee as fast as she could, hitting the man right in his face, knocking him out. "SARAH RUN NO-" Clementine yelled as the second man used the end of his rifle to hit her in the stomach and kicked the back of her knee, bringing her to the ground.

The air was knocked out of her lungs, but at least she saw Sarah running up to her dad. She could hear Kenny and Luke yelling, but was able to quickly blank it out. The man reached Clementine and pulled her up by her hair, lifting her up on her feet then throwing her on the ground. Her face slid against the stones, cutting her left cheek. There was blood dripping from her face as she pushed herself up off the ground. Just as she got on all fours the man booted her in the stomach, knocking out all her air. Gasping for air, Clementine could hear different voices yelling.

There was Luke's, Carlos', and Kenny's.

Rolling her onto her back the man pinned her to the ground and started to undo his belt buckle. Screaming, Clementine struggled as she tried to fight him off. Before the man could get his pants down, a gun shot rang out and blood splattered onto her face. Whimpering she pushed the now dead man off from on top of her and tried to get to her feet but only ended up falling down again. The third man crossing the river started to dash to the bushes. She had no idea who fired first and didn't actually care. Even though she couldn't breath right, Clementine mustered up all her power and shoved the man down on the floor. But she didn't have enough strength to knock him out.

Growling, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards the river, shoving her head under the water. She couldn't breath as it was. She couldn't hear the exact words that were being yelled but she knew someone was mouthing off. Luckily she wasn't under the water for too long. She was pulled out and thrown back down onto the rocks. Another foot kicking her in the lungs and a fist hitting her face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Carver. Panicking Clementine wiped the blood from her face and blinked up at the man she hadn't seen since the cabin. He smiled softly down at her and offered her a hand up. She didn't take it. Just stared at it. Chuckling, he knelt down to her eye level. "I'm sorry about my men.. But with all due respect, you attacked first."

Scoffing, Clementine flinched as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the rocks, sitting her down. The air was becoming chilling and her whole body was crumbling in pain. "Where's Luke?"

Swallowing hard, Clementine shrugged but soon regretted it as more pain erupted through her body. "Why would I know?!"

"Because you love him?" Gasping, Clementine coughed as her lungs started to throb. Every muscle in her body was aching. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

"Love? Oh please. He's just some eye candy. A quick fling!" If you had told her several years ago that this is what she would end up in this position, she would have laughed in your face. Her heart was sinking. She only managed to get the words out before coughing again. Blood continued to run down her face. Little did she know, Luke could here every word she was saying.

Carver studied her slowly before slipping off his coat and putting it around her shoulders. "You look cold dear. Don't want you to catch a cold." Clementine couldn't tell if he actually cared or if he was just lieing. But she accepted the coat anyway, pulling it tight around herself. "Why are you out here? Looking for Christa on your own?"

"H-how.. do you.." her voice was quiet, scared, and soft.

"I know a lot of things. You know Lee would be proud of you Clem. Taking down that dog on your own." Standing up quickly, ignoring the pain, Clementine tried to move away from him, but it was still hard to breath right. Falling flat on her backside, Clementine scrambled to get away from him. Standing up, Carver walked closer to her and kneeled by her ear. "Look Clem, I don't want to hurt you. But I want you to do me a favour.. Keep an eye on Bec for me. Or Christa might not live to see day light again."

Clenching her fists, Clementine slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Laughing bitterly Carver stood back up. The last man, the one she didn't kill, came up in front of her and smacked the end of his rifle in her face, creating more blood. Looking up into the bushes Carver smirked "Ya'll can come get her now." before Clementine could ask anything else, he was gone. Like a gust of wind, back into the woods.

Hissing in pain, Clementine rolled into the river and washed away the blood that was draining from her face. He had Christa. She was going to kill him.

"Darlin' its me!" Kenny's voice lulled her as he pulled her away from the water.

-X-


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: A big thank you to my beta**_ Acomeau18_ **I suggest you go check out their stories!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Sorry I haven't been posting much but I've had school.

-X-

_**Clenching her fists, Clementine slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Laughing bitterly Carver stood back up. The last man, the one she didn't kill, came up in front of her and smacked the end of his rifle in her face, creating more blood. Looking up into the bushes Carver smirked "Ya'll can come get her now." before Clementine could ask anything else, he was gone. Like a gust of wind, back into the woods.**_

_**Hissing in pain, Clementine rolled into the river and washed away the blood that was draining from her face. He had Christa. She was going to kill him.**_

_**"Darlin' its me!" Kenny's voice lulled her as he pulled her away from the water.**_

-X-

Clementine could hear soft voice in the room. Her eyes stayed close, as if they didn't want to open. The throbbing pain on her face let her know this wasn't a dream. Someone had a death grip on her hand. Her throat was dry, stopping her from forming words. She fought against the dark and tried to open her eyes.

"But Carlos said-"

"I don't give a fly fuck what he said! You are not doing that!"

The voices were all blurred together. She couldn't make out who was who. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally forced her eyes open. The natural light stung like a bitch. Hissing, she closed her eyes again. Re-opening her eyes she noticed it was Luke who had the death grip on her hands. Her whole body felt numb and when she coughed, she could barely lift her fingers.

"He doesn't want to put me in the shed again does he?" her voice was quiet, little over a croak. Blinking around she watched as everyone rushed to the bed. Carlos pushing through the crowd. She pushed through the pain and sat up. Her body felt like it would melt away any second now. Carlos started checking her pulse, his hands were cold but she was not in any state to complain. Silence hung the room, no one new what to say. Carlos was quietly mumbling and some kind of medicine or whatever.

Swallowing, Clementine winced, her throat was dry and stiff. Rebecca must if noticed this as she quickly handed her a glass of water. Taking the glass slowly she studied Rebecca's face before looking down into the water. Taking a large sip, she sighed in relief as the pain left her throat. "Might need more then that sweetheart. You've been out a while!" Her eyes snapped towards Luke's who squeezed her hand tighter.

She remembered getting the crap beat out of her by Carver and his men. Then she remembered what he said...

"I know a lot of things. You know Lee would be proud of you Clem. Taking down that dog on your own... Look Clem, I don't want to hurt you. But I want you to do me a favour.. Keep an eye on Bec for me. Or Christa might not live to see day light again."

She dropped the rest of the water on her lap and tried to get up. Pain flushed her body but that didn't stop her. She could hear people protesting but she pushed them away. She had to get to Christa. "Clem, no!" Luke had moved away and Kenny was down pushing her back down onto the bed.

"H-he has her.. I need..H-he.." the words weren't forming, the tears were back. Pulling her tight into a hug Kenny tried to sooth her.

"He has who?" Pete moved closer to them, he eyes were worried and filled with confusion.

"He knows about L-Lee.. He has Christa.." Holding her tighter Kenny's jaw clenched and his eyes were dangerous. The only good side to this was that Christa wasn't dead... yet. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she almost forgot about the pain in her body until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face was a mess. She had a deep scratch just above her left eyebrow and scrapes along her left cheek. Her bottom lip had been bust and she had deep bruising on her right cheek.

Looking away, she knew her stomach would be badly bruised as well.

"Clementine you'll be fine in three or four days.. Well not fine, but in less pain." Carlos gave her an apologetic look before heading out of the room, most of the attendants follow, apart from Kenny and Luke. Slowly Clementine lead herself to sit back on the bed. She avoided the wet patch from where she dropped the cup and grabbed her stomach and a sudden wave of pain flooded her. Luke stepped towards her, but he hesitated a second before stepping back and looking down.

That's when she remember what she said. She called him a fling. Some eye candy. She wanted to tell him she was sorry. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. After a moment of silence he turned on his heel leaving Kenny and Clementine alone.

-X-

3 DAYS LATER..

_**You're strong. **_

_**You need to know how to protect yourself.**_

_**Learn that everything that you'll ever do is dangerous.**_

_**You'll get better, smarter and faster. **_

Lee's words swam around her mind as she started off into the distance. Almost forgetting her surroundings. Blinking a few times she looked down and pushed the bowl of beans and peaches away. Avoiding everyone's gaze she tried to ignore Sarah's staring. Looking down she played with the bandage from the dog bite on her arm. Her face was still swollen but it wasn't so bad.

"Clem, aren't you hungry? Clem?" she bairly hear Pete talking to her. "Clementine!" she jumped as he placed a hand on her arm. Looking around she swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"Sorry- I was zone out." Pete sighed and nodded. Looking around she noticed Kenny and Sarita must of wandered upstairs to bed. Alvin and Rebecca were sat near the fire, Carlos and Sarah were sat opposite her, while Nick and Pete were sat next to her. Carlos was trying to get Sarah to finish her food as Luke and Alvin came and sat next to Carlos and Sarah.

"Hey, Clem. I want to thank you for what you did at the river-" holding up her hand she let out a deep breath and silenced Alvin.

"I promise to protect them and I did. He didn't get anything about you guys from me. Please don't thank me!" she was protecting Sarah and their group. Even if it meant lieing. Looking down she was grateful Alvin let it drop and wandered back over to Rebecca.

Tilting her head up to look at her dad Sarah frowned "What if the people are still inside the lurkers?"

Sarah's question caught everyone attention. Carlos hissed for her to be quiet, but Clementine folded her arms and stared at Sarah "hey've moved on. Gone to heaven." If Carlos wanted his daughter to stay innocent then she might as well help.

"Yeah, but do you believe that?" the conversation was now between Sarah and Clementine, Carlos had sighed and rested his head on one of his hands.

Biting her lip Clementine shrugged "I go back and forth. I mean I'd like to believe it-"

"But you don't!" Not leaving her time to finish talking Sarah cut in.

Looking around her eyes caught Luke's, they stared at each other for a while before she answered, still not looking away "I guess not." shifting in her seat Clementine winced and stood up. But just before she left the room she turned to look back "...Nick can I talk to you?" looking around Nick shrugged and followed her out of the room.

"What's up, Clem?" Nick shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked around.

"How pissed is Luke? I mean- I know you guys heard.. and-" sighing she rubbed her forehead, Luke had been avoiding her for the past few days. She'd tried talking to him but he found the quickest way out.

Nick nudged the ground with his foot and looked at her with concern on his face "Luke has been a moody fuck. We heard. We ALL heard. BUT unlike him, we all know you were lieing. We see the way you look at him. He's not eye candy or a quick fling. Talk to him."

"Wait, I've tried!"

"Then try again before it's too late." smirking Nick spun around and headed back into the dinning room. Groaning Clementine gently banged her head off the wall, wincing.

"Screw it.. I'm going to bed!" But as Clementine started to walk up the stairs, her eyes caught an image she hadn't noticed before. Stopping on the third step she cursed and took a hold of the image. It was of Walter.. and the man from the bridge. Looking around she placed the image back and ran to the dinning room.

"W-where's Walter?" Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Not here." sighing she quickly ran back out, she was passing the door leading outside when she noticed Walter stood there. Smoking, the knife she took from the small cabin in his hands.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and opened the doors heading outside. Looking around she bit her lip "Walter..?"

"I always liked this knife. Gave it to Matthew when this all started." taking the cigarette out of his mouth he stayed facing the other way "I know he's dead. Who did it? Was it that kid? What's his name.. Nick. I heard him talking earlier. Something about killing a man." Looking back inside, Clementine noticed those who were awake had gathered and were watching. Nick held the photo of Walter and Matthew, dread and guilt all over his face.

"I could see it. I could see it on his face. Wasn't sure then, but now..."

Turning back to face his back Clementine decided to go with the truth "It was us. It was our fault." She felt sick as she saw Walter tense. His voice shaking.

"Jesus, I- I don't feel so good."

Before she could stop herself the next words flew out of her mouth "Nick shot him."

She saw his fist clench on the knife as he took another drag from his cigarette "Is.. is Nick a good man? Or his he just like everyone else?" Clementine didn't know how to answer. Nick was a good man, or so she thought. But at times he wasn't, but at time not everyone was their best. "Is.. is he just one of those fucks who don't give a shit, about anyone but themselves?!" his voice was getting louder, she noticed Luke and Pete edge towards the door but tried to wave them off.

"He is, he is a good guy Walter." she knew Nick wasn't a hundred percent perfect. But no on was. "He saved my life." now Nick had come outside. Things could only just keep getting worse. Walter hadn't noticed him yet, she was going to try and get rid of him.

"He was always going out alone. I told him something like this would happen. But he would listen, no Matt always knew best." she tried to shoo Nick away but he wasn't listening. But before she could tell him to leave Walter turned around, gripping the knife tighter now that Nick was here.

"Tell me what you did. Just tell me son, what happened?" Clementine prayed Nick wouldn't say anything stupid.

"From the distance it looked like anyone. I - I thought he was going to shoot my friends. And I.. I shot Matthew. But it all happened so fast. I didn't know.. I didn't know it was him. But I did hit him, and I didn't mean to." the rage was boiling in Walter eyes, as he took a step towards Nick, Clementine moved slightly in front of him.

"Do you know what you've done to me? Do you have any idea?" His sounded like he was about to burst into tears. The poor man had lost his boyfriend.

"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Walter!" Now Clementine noticed Kenny and Sarita had come down the stairs and were inside, watching. Looking at the knife for a long moment Walter almost looked like he wanted to rip Nick's throat out, which he probably did. But instead he sighed and threw the knife away, much to everyone's relief. Kenny now came outside and pulled Walter into a hug, comforting his friend. Pete pulled Nick away, probably to yell at him for something.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter.

* * *

Looking up at the ceiling Clementine chewed her bottom lip and propped her hands under her head. Cream swirls danced along the ceiling, make Clementine feel slightly dizzy. Carlos had given her some pain killers, which numbed the pain amazingly. But it was also making her say whatever she thought. So far she'd asked Kenny if she could stroke his beard, so before she could say anything stupid or embarrassing she wandered off to her bedroom. Her mind slowly wandered off, the world around her fading out. But with a loud knock at the door she quickly sat up and watched as Luke walked in "Damn.. looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!"

* * *

_**Earlier that day...**_

Luke leaned against the railing on the porch, just outside. He offered to take watch for Walter, after what happened with Nick the poor man kept breaking down. Looking down he made sure the shot gun was loaded in case anything happened. He couldn't see anything in the bushes. Thank god. The sky was once again glumly, but not raining, yet. Staring out into the tree he shivered as the images from the river side flashed before his eyes. That man was going to rape Clementine, so he pulled the trigger. It all happened before his mind caught up. It made him sick.

The sound of the door swinging open snapped him out of him thoughts as he straightened up. Kenny. Typical, just the man he wanted to see. Resisting the urge to make a comment Luke kept him mouth shut. "How are ya'?" Kenny's voice was low, but not a dangerous low and soft low. Frowning in confusion Luke turned his head to look at the older man as he moved to stand near him.

"I'm uh.. Fine.. despite the circumstances.. You?" Folding his arms Kenny shrugged, his eyes staying low but their expression changing.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. I think we've made that clear. But for the sake of everyone else lets at least try and get along!" he knew Kenny didn't like him and he certainly didn't like Kenny. Clenching his fists he nodded, Luke's group killed one of their men so the lest he could do was try and be civil. Looking out at the trees Luke stayed quiet, knowing if he were to say something it would all flow out and another fight would break out. Silence cut through the air like a scissors through paper.

"Yknow.. I do blame her." Luke gave Kenny a questioning look "For his death.. Ah' do blame her.. Ah' know ah' shouldn't but- When I think about it, it was her fault." narrowing his eyes Luke placed the gun down and folded his arms, twisting his body to face Kenny.

"It wasn't her fault- She was young and stupid!"

"Eh' still her fault." shrugging Kenny's eyes dropped and his voice became neutral "Girl's an moron, if it wasn't for her, people would still be alive. She's useless. If it were up to me I'd just leave her on her own-" before Kenny could continue Luke's fist struck him hand and fast in the centre of his face. Cursing Kenny held his nose and stumbled back, a smirk on his face. Luke's eyes were narrow and dangerous, deciding to have some fun of his own Kenny struck back, catching Luke's face just like he did. Luke went to hit back but Kenny grabbed his fist "Kid stop."

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Growling out his words Luke became more irritated as Kenny chuckled and moved away, slumping down on the near by chairs.

"I'm kiddin'." wiping some blood from his nose Kenny raised an impressed eyebrow "Ya got a mean swing, son. Now sit." gesturing to the seat beside him Kenny eyes narrowed, Luke knew that this was the now much more serious Kenny. "She's a good kid.. S'just everyone ends up dieing around her. Down by the river she was only protecting you. Think what that man would have done if she said she loved you, I don't wanna think about it but it would have been worse."

Sighing Luke closed his eyes and sucked in a breath through his nose "What's your point?"

"I want you to fix things- With you she seems so happy. Without you.." shaking his head Kenny looked at the ground. Clementine was different with Luke. She became more alive and happy, now she was sulking, angry and was always snapping for the little things. It killed Kenny seeing such a happy girl he once knew turn into someone different. He wasn't really close with her, even when Lee was alive but over the past few nights where he would end up in her room trying to calm her down from a nightmare, while she cried into his chest they bonded. And it killed him seeing her like this. If he had to he would go all Jeremy Kyle on them.

"Believe me I want to- But how?" Luke could hear how desperate his voice sounded and it annoyed him a little, but getting Clementine back was more important.

"Well, for starters when she tries to talk with you, don't walk away like you didn't hear her." Kenny smirked at look of regret flood Luke's face, it reminded him of his first fight with Katjaa. How he did everything to get her back. He got her flowers, wine, and chocolates. Of course Katjaa had laughed and forgive him straight away. He couldn't remember what he did wrong, but only remembered that it was one hell of a night. "..And listen to her. Don't shut yourself off. It's actually not that hard- In fact go talk with her now! Carlos gave her some pretty mean pain killers, she couldn't stop talking earlier."

Looking away Luke didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Clementine, but what if he had waited to long and she was done trying. The one girl he likes after years, even with the dead walking he's scared of her. Kenny nudged him and ruffled up his hair. Great now he looked like a complete mess. He hadn't been sleeping which didn't help and now thanks to Kenny he was bleeding with messy hair. Woah, he was becoming a girl. Standing up Luke nodded "I'll try.. Keep watch?"

"You got it!" grinning Kenny leaned back in his seat and watched Luke walk away. He would have to start playing match maker more often.

_**-X-**_

* * *

_**But with a loud knock at the door she quickly sat up and watched as Luke walked in "Damn.. looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!"**_

Huffing out a sad laugh Luke ran a hand through his hair and quietly closed the bedroom door and muttered "Hello to you too." wandering over to the bed he sat down on the edge his, his back facing her not able to look her in the eye. This was the closest they'd come to talking over the past few days. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, he could feel as she stood up off the bed and wandered around the side with a rag and water bottle in her hand. Kneeling down in front of him she wet the rag and started to wipe away the blood.

Fussing around Luke tried to knock her hand away but only earned a stern look "Stay still or I swear to god I'll just tip the bottle over you!" raising his eyebrow he fold his arms, challenging her. Smirking slightly Clementine held up the bottle of water ready to throw at him. Deciding it was probably best not to cause more of a fight he held up his hands surrendering.

"FINE. You win this time." huffing over dramatically Luke heard her snort and mutter something about winning every time as she carried on to clean the blood that was staining his face. Wincing he flinched away from her, lowering her hand Clementine stood up straight and placed the bottle and rag to one side.

"Why are you here? I thought you were avoiding me!" Slumping down on the bed next to him Clementine looked at the ground and fiddled with her hands, praying she could keep her mouth shut.

"I-Uh.." rubbing the back of his neck Luke panicked, what was he meant to say. _**'Oh Clementine, I'm here you win your love**** back.'**_Frowning Luke sighed, maybe he should get more advise next time. "He was my first kill.."

Turning her head to look at him Clementine frowned and raised her eyebrow "Wha-Who?"

"That man who had a hold of you by the river.." she noticed the way his fists clenched and his voice became dangerous. "He was my first human kill.."

Wincing at the memory Clementine willed herself not to be sick "And it's my fault.. As always." shifting to face her Luke quickly shook his head and grabbed on of her hands.

"No! Clem, I did it for you. Not because of you. Where I saw him undo his buckle I lost it. The though of someone else touching you just.." squeezing her hand Luke looked her in the eye and sighed "..and I'd do it again in a heart beat." Clementine was doing her best to stay together, but with the pain killers messing with her it wasn't working. A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

God he looked so cute. Biting her lip she cursed herself and flushed as Luke chuckled. She said that out loud. "Luke I- None of this was meant to happen, I was just meant to get Sarah out of there.. He has my friend and knows about Lee, and when he said that you loved me I panicked. I'm so sorry." she felt his large warm hand brush away the tears, closing her eyes she leaned slightly into his touch.

"Come here.." murmuring he pulled her to his chest and held her tight. Gripping his shirt Clementine held onto him tightly. No words were needed. Just him there was enough. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like before, this one was perfect. After a little while of silence Luke ran a hand through her hair an kissed the top of her head ".. He might have been right.."

Pulling away slightly Clementine blinked at Luke for a few moments until she realised what he meant. Making a little 'Ooh' noise she bit her lip and kissed him softly. He may love her, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure she loved him. Yes, she cared about him a lot. But she'd never been in love.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome and criticism, but nothing to harsh please. Not sure what I think of the chapter.. But Yeah. I had Jeremy Kyle on in the background while writing this and the though of Kenny acting like him made me laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. My IG is clementine_official please follow me, I make edits and far art. EPISODE 3 THO EEEEEEEKK

And the reviews with the characters names.. I dont even know.. BUT I LOVED THEM.

*BROFIST*

* * *

Yawning Clementine stretched, or at least she tried to with Luke's arm around her waist. Looking towards the window she frowned. It was dull, the sun was hidden behind the clouds. "You know, its creepy to watch people sleep!" chuckling Luke pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. Smiling Clementine placed her hand over his and yawned.

"Do you even say 'Hi' anymore?" Pulling away from Luke slightly she rolled her eyes "What's wrong..?"

Biting her lip Clementine frowned "I just have a feeling.." sitting up she let her legs fall over the side of the bed. She had the seem feeling she did when Lee came to the hotel and saved her. Swallowing down the guilt she looked down. "Today.. Something is going to happen!" Sighing Luke sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Miss Moody do you ever wake up happy?" Luke tried to joke to lighten the mood and gently knocked her with a pillow. Grabbing the pillow off him she hit him back and laughed slightly.

"I'm serious you jerk." chuckling Luke let the pillow hit him before he push it to one side and grabbed Clementine's hands.

"Look. if anything were to happen, I will protect you. No one will hurt you. You're all I have! I can't lose you!" she could hear the honesty in his voice, squeezing his hand she gave him a small smile. The small smile he found adorable, with the cuts and bruises just about gone from her face she was looking like her beautiful self again. Giving her a little yank he pulled her on top of him, earning a small yelp.

"You're such a jerk!" placing her hands either side of his head she smiled down at him. He was still as handsome as the day they met. Leaning down Clementine let their lips wait inches apart, his warm breath tickled "We should probably get ready.." smirking she quickly pulled back, but before she could get off of him he grabbed her wrists and flipped them over. Without saying anything Luke crashed his soft lips onto hers. Letting go of her wrists her placed his hands on her hips, while she wrapped hers around his neck pulling him closer.

Once they needed to catch their breaths Luke gave her a shit eating grin "NOW we should get ready!" moving off of her he took her hands and pulled her off the bed.

* * *

Clementine skipped down the stairs relatively happy. But when she came to the bottom, with Luke not that far behind her she frowned. "Who died?" She couldn't help but let the words fall from her mouth. The members of the house all held scared and distressed faces. She felt Luke come up behind her and placed a large hand on her hip.

"No one.. It's Kenny.. He's.. He found a camcorder in your bag pack and got new batteries for it. We don't know what's on it but he does. And he's pissed." Pete stared he straight in the eyes. Frowning in confusion Clementine stepped away from Luke and headed towards the kitchen where she could hear Kenny and Sarita arguing.

"This is her! I know it!" Kenny's voice was a low growl, he was waving the camera around, biting her lip Clementine sneaked up behind him and grabbed it out of his hand "What the fuck- Clementine give me that back." his eyes were wide and he stepped forward to grab it but she only stepped back.

"Why what's on it?" slowly she moved backwards towards the living area again.

"Haven't you seen it?" Sarita asked.

"That batteries never worked. Kept it though.." shrugging she turned it on, but jumped back as Kenny tried to grab it again.

"Clementine, please don't watch it!" ignoring Kenny Clementine turned around and ran back into the other room and used the rest of the group to block Kenny. She wanted to see what was on here. It started out fuzzy and crackled. Nothing interesting frowned she folded and arm over her stomach and let it roll, slowly images could be made out...

_**'The video showed the motel they had been staying in while hiding out in Savannah before the Dairy farm. Kenny and Lee were out front trying to move a car, while Mark and Larry were moving a sofa outside. Clementine was drawing and Lilly came to kneel by her. A second later and the camera was dropped. **_

_**A women started to scream "JAKE, BART, LINDA and ALL YA'LL SICKOS FROM THE SAVE-LOTS! THEY CALL YA'LL BANDITS BUT YOU'RE FUCKING RAPIST MONSTERS-" the camera went black for a second before loading up, showing the Motel again. It zoomed in on Carley, Duck, Clementine and Ben all sat together. **_

_**"Oh Darlin', Baby look at you. Look. At. You. Oh, you need a Mama, sweetheart. We won't let them bandits get you will we. No." It was the same women as before, but now the camera was on Lee and Clementine. "'all thinkin' you're safe, sittin' there actin' like things are the way they use to be!" now the camera had turned an was on the women talking. "The dead don't kill their own. It's the livin' you gotta be afraid of.. the people I use to call friends.. The people who took.." she was crying. **_

_**"Don't worry, little girl. Bandits got their eye on that Dairy. As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe. I promise." '**_

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was shaking, her eyes staring at the blank screen "Clem-" Kenny tried to step forward but she only shook her head, her hair falling in her eyes.

"Who the hell was that?!" her chest was heaving. Cursing herself she tried to blink the tears away. Moving towards her Kenny, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a strong hug. At first she tried to fight him, but eventually she let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him. Tight.

"I don't know darlin'.. I don't know. But I assume she's dead.. The bandits or St. Johns must've got her!" Clementine tightened her grip, she had to tell herself Kenny was still there. That he wasn't gone. Like everyone else. As Kenny took a deep breath she could hear the hitch in it.

Slowly one by the one the room started to empty out, leaving Clementine in Kenny's embrace as she sobbed. No one could even begin to imagine what she was feeling.

* * *

Later the day Kenny and Luke found Clementine outside, she was holding the camera in her hands. Her eyes staring out into the distance. The girl looked like she'd seen a ghost. Slowly Kenny and Luke took a seat next to her, trying not to spoke her. Gently taking her hand in his Luke squeezed it gently, but Clementine didn't react back. "You ok kiddo?"

"No.. Yes-I don't know.." sighing she squeezed Luke's hand gently her eyes still not looking at them.

"Look, Clem. If it's the tape your afraid of we can erase it, your safe now!" Kenny tried to take the video camera but Clementine only held it closer to her chest.

"No, it's not that-Well it is but.."

"But?" Luke asked softly as Clementine turned to look at the men.

"Ok, so yes. That women does give me the creeps.. But it's just all hit. I- After Savannah we were always moving. I never had a real chance to grieve Lee.. I mean I had a few moments, but they just never lasted." the tears silently rolled down her cheeks and off her chin. "You want to know what I though of him before I got myself kidnapped? I hated him. He didn't want me to find my p-parents." her words were chocking up as she went on, she grip on Luke's hand tightening.

"Clem, that wasn't your fault.."

"I didn't fully understand that everything he did was to protect me. I hated his guts.. A-and then he.. Everyone's right it's my fault." shaking her head Clementine wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks before speaking with confidence. "I'm not bothered that much about the girl on the video- It's the fact that Lee's there. Alive and somewhat happy. I never got to tell him.." her voice cracked as she tried to hold back in a sob "I-I never got to tell him how much I loved him. I'm trying to be strong but I- just can't do it anymore."

Putting his arms tightly around her Luke held her against his chest. His heart breaking at the sound of her cries. That's when Luke and Kenny realised all she was, was a girl trying to hard hoping someone will hopefully notice that one day and help her let it go. All those years running she had kept to herself, she pushed herself to the limit to hide the memories. She was still the scared little girl Kenny met on Hershal's farm those many years ago.

"Clementine if Lee did hate you, think he woulda' come looking for ya? Look kiddo, Lee loved the hell outta you. He may not have shown it but he did. Believe me!" Kenny gave her a soft smile and patted her on the knee before standing up. He loved that girl like his own. And Kenny knew for Lee's sake, for her sake and for his own sake he would go to the worlds end to protect her.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Review please. Not sure if its to smushy.. anyways.. heh..


	24. Chapter 24

Clementine pushed up a piece of wood as Luke nailed it down, ready for the coming weather. The wind was already picking up, causing her to struggle. Placing a hand on her hip Luke pulled her back quickly when he was finished nailing just in case it wasn't safe. Leaning against his chest Clementine smiled taking in his amazing smell. The only thing ruining the moment was a strong gusts of wind.

It suddenly make the turbine spin faster and louder. Pulling away from Luke she frowned as faced it, Kenny and everyone else soon stepping outside to inspect the problem.

"This storms got it spinning outta control. That sounds gonna draw walkers. We've gotta shut it off." Kenny yelled over the noise and looked at the group. Quickly Nick and Carlos headed back inside for the guns. When they came out Sarita gasped and moved back slightly.

"That things a damn dinner bell!" Kenny growled out once everyone had their weapons. Carlos had sent Alvin, Rebecca and Sarah back inside where it as safe. Running after Kenny they followed him to the turbine, but when they got there a loud bang was hear from the other side of the house. "What the hell was that?" slowly the power went off, the lights shut down. "Dammit transformer must of gone. Gotta check it, I could use a hand!"

"I'll go with you." Luke nodded.

"I'll come too!" Sarita shared a scared look with Kenny.

"No, it's too dangerous. Rest of you get this thing shut down." running off Luke trailed behind Kenny as they disappeared behind the house.

Sighing Sarita opened the small door at the bottom of the turbine, it was dark. They couldn't see anything.

"Does anyone know how to do this?" Carlos raised his eyes as everyone else shrugged.

"I can do it." Clementine took out her lighter and stepped forwards. She honestly had no idea. But someone had to do something.

"We'll watch your back, Nick scan the trees with me." using the lighter she squinted her eyes and looked at all the buttons. None of them made sense. Huffing she noticed a key hanging at the side and picked it up, the she spotted a key shaped hole. Biting her lip she pushed they key in and turned. Slowly it began to spin slower.

Sighing in relief Clementine shared a small smile with Sarita.

"Somethin' ain't right." Nick frowned looking around. The moans of walkers could be hear, but it was a loud moan. So that means a lot of walkers. Holding her gun tight Clementine looked around, the walkers came out of the forest to the left of them.

"We don't have much ammunition. We gotta get back to the lodge." Carlos said aiming his gun around. Suddenly everyone started shooting. In the act of panic Clementine turned the other way and aimed for the walker behind her, pulling the trigger without a second thought. Running be the walkers she took cover by a large bolder.

That's when she noticed three were coming her way. Aiming her gun she started to shake, taking a few down she cursed when the glock became empty.

Tucking the gun away she slowly backed up, no weapon but a two hungry walkers were on her. But before they could get to close Carlos had taken the both out. "Run, go. Get to the lodge." turning on his heel Carlos ran over to Sarita and Clementine followed. Before she could get to the lodge a walker came out of no where and blocked her path.

Noticing a shot gun on the floor she picked it up, aiming for the walkers head she pulled the trigger. Not only did she miss, but she'd fallen right on her backside. Rolling to the side she noticed a knife near a bench. Crawling towards it she grabbed the knife and dived under the bench. Sticking it straight through the walkers skull she crawled back out, only to be faced with Nick being attacked.

"Please. Help me!" she didn't have any weapons. How could she? Looking around she noticed Walter aiming for the walker.. or aiming for Nick she wasn't sure. But just before the walker took a chunk out of Nick's neck he fired, taking the walker down. Nick gave him small smile of appreciation before running over to Carlos and the other, whereas Clementine ran straight inside.

Closing the door behind her she noticed the lights were back on. "Clementine! Are you ok?" Rebecca greeted but before she could answer the sound of more gun fire rang out, rushing to the windows she noticed people coming out from the bushed.

"What the hell.." Alvin murmured kneeling by the window.

"Get upstairs now." narrowing her eyes Clementine didn't look at them "I said now! GO!" quickly Alvin rushed Rebecca up the stairs but Sarah refused to move. Clenching her fists Clementine made out the figures. t was Carver and his men from the river and a women.

"How'd folks." he greeted a smirk playing on his lips. Coming face to face with Carlos he smiled "Where's Rebecca?" instead of answering Carlos spitted in his face. Earning his a punch to the jaw.

"DAD!" Sarah gasped and tried to go to him, but Clementine only held her down. Carver pointed towards the large cabin "Inside." as they approached the doors Clementine tried to puled Sarah towards the stairs, but she was fighting her too much. Her finger slipped and Sarah ran to the door. Biting her lip to stay quiet Clementine crept up the stairs. Throwing her arms around her Dad, Sarah sobbed into his chest.

Clementine crept across the landing and kneeled next to Alvin and Rebecca. One by one Carver had the group bounded up and kneeling in a line. But before Carlos was tied up Carver grabbed him and pulled him forwards. "Listen, I'm only going to ask you once. Where is Rebecca?"

Ignoring Carver, Carlos turned to his daughter "Sarah, look at me. It's gonna be ok." grabbing his hand Craver snarled and started to break one of Carlos's fingers "ARGGHH."

"Rebecca? Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety. I know your out there." letting go of Carlos he looked around "And Alvin. And Luke. And the _girl. This is real simple. You want this over quick, you just show your faces."_

"Don't hurt my Dad. Please!" Sarah sobbed shaking her head.

"We gotta go down there!" Alvin sighed.

"I-I cant!"

"Bec. The baby.. You need a Doctor."

"No. Where's Luke and Kenny?"

"We have to help Carlos!" Clementine peered over the edge of the balcony.

"Only way to help him is to do what the man says!" Alvin looked down at his wife.

"What about Luke and Kenny?" it was clear in her voice how scared Rebecca was.

"Look at those guns, we start shooting people on both sides are going to die!" down the stairs the sound of Carlos's fingers being snaped could behead, along with his cries of pain.

"Clem can sneak out, find Luke." Rebecca wince at the should.

"What the he'll is she going to do?" Alvin was right, what was she going to do?

"Just stop, don't hurt my Dad. Please." Sarah's cries made Clementine sick. How could someone be sure a jerk.

"We're going down there."

Grabbing Carlos by the back of his hair Carver pulled over a knife "ah, somebody shoot him. Shoot hi-" before he could finish talking Carver held the knife to his neck.

"Say goodbye, Carlos." the amusement in Carver's voice cut straight through Clementine.

"No, don't!" screaming for her Dad Sarah tried to fight against the bonds.

Slowly Rebecca sighed and stood up "Bill. Stop!" the trio slowly headed down the stairs and to where Carver was standing.

"You alright?" Carver asked her as she got closer.

"Fuck you, Bill." Snapping Rebecca walked over to her group, but was made to stand because of her baby. Alvin was quickly tied up, but before Clementine could make it to the group Carver stopped her. She noticed Nick tense but she shook her head at him to stay.

"Thank you, for looking after her like I asked."

Scoffing Clementine narrowed her eyes "I didn't do anything for her." chuckling Carver nodded towards the women to tie her up.

"You don't wanna do this, please let these people go." Walter tried to plead with Carver. But William only ignored him and stared at Rebecca.

"Clem, can you reach my hands?" Carlos asked as Clementine's eyes travelled to his deformed fingers. Nodding she slowly tried to reach for his hands without being obvious. Just as she was about to touch them a gun fired, taking out the man near the window.

"Kenny..!" Sarita tried to look out of the window.

"I can't see him!" the women cried as she shielded herself behind a support beam. Walking over to Walter, Carver grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the middle of the room in front of the window. Without saying a word and without warning Carver pulled the trigger. Killing Walter. Clementine couldn't do it anymore.

"Please. Stop!" yelling she looked down away from Walters body.

"That's for our man. Now I didn't want to do this but your leaving me now choice. So here's what's going to happen.. I'm going to march another one of your friends out here and put a bullet in the back of their head." looking around Clementine was crying out inside. What were the doing? "Or you can give up now. Your choice." another shot rang out and Carver shook his head. Walking over to Alvin he pulled him up off the floor.

"Hi, Alvin."

"Bill, no. Tell him to stop. Kenny stop!" Rebecca pleaded for her husbands life.

Clementine couldn't make out what he was saying to Alvin but the name 'George' was mentioned. Turning to look at Rebecca her gut twisted.

"BILL, NO. Please, we'll do whatever you want." even though she tried she knew he wasn't listening. He wanted Alvin dead.

"KENNY! LUKE! DON'T SHOOT!" Yelling as loud as she could she noticed Carver stopping and lowering his gun slightly. Turning to look at her he threw Alvin on the ground and walked towards her. A tight smirk running across his lips. Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her off the ground and pushed her towards the window, his gun aimed at her head.

"We can do this all night. Is that what you want?" She was lightly enough for him to pick up with on arms, she resisted the urge to struggle against his hold and stayed as still as she could, hiding her fear the best she could. A few minutes of silence passed before the main door opened. Kenny lowered his gun and held up his hands in defeat.

Once they were all back in a line Carver walked up and down them "Where's Luke? Finally cut an run, huh?" Even though he was walking passed everyone his eyes were locked on Clementine, maybe because she was the only one looking at him. Or maybe he knew Luke was he weak spot. Narrowing her eyes she held back her tears and fear. "Why am I not surprised.."

"I warned you. I warned you not to follow him. And look where he's lead you... But your safe now. We're going home. As a family." Clementine wanted to yell out. A family? What kind of family is this?!

One by one they were lead out of the skii resort. Carver had won. He had caught them.

Or had he?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: It's time for Episode Three Chapter. I advice that if you haven't see it yet. Don't read it.

Or ya'll can watch Pewdiepie play the walk through.

Also I love Nick's voice.

(Brian Bremer)

* * *

Clementine stared softly at a tree. A small butterfly layed on it, it was so peaceful. It's life must have been so easy. Reaching out slowly she sighed when it flew away.

"You about done over there?" one of Carver's guard yelled out to her.

"Yeah. One second." Sarah called back appearing from behind a bush doing up her pants. "thanks, for coming with me it's scary out here. I know they made you.. It's still nice you came."

"It's safe if we stick together. It's gonna be dark soon."

"Yeah I know. But it's still cool that you came." walking back to the truck they were being transported with Clementine kept her eyes on Carver.

"Everything come out alright girls?" the man, Troy, asked them as they got close. Folding her arms Clementine narrowed her eyes.

"Troy, get the tired up." Carver demanded and went back to talking on his radio.

"Will do.." Troy nodded and started to tie Sarah's hands together first.

"Well we're on our way. Probably thirty minutes out, make sure everything is peppered. Emotions might be running high, Carver out. "If I find out you've been using fuel to keep that fuckin' heater going I'll make you walk back."

"Nope. Froze my ass off.. Just like you told me to." Carver nodded and turned to face Clementine who had been staring at him.

"It ain't polite to listen to other folks conversations." Clementine wanted to hit back with a snarky comment. But that would only make things worse.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, honey. We'll take that as a lesson learned, alright? Get the girls back in with the rest of 'em. We've got quiet the drive a head." Once Troy had boned her hands together he opened the back of the van.

"Are you guys ok?" Sarita asked as Sarah took a seat between her and her dad.

"The hell did he do to you? HEY! Did he hurt you?" when Clementine didn't reply Kenny looked at Troy as he started to lose the door. "Hey, Hey!"

* * *

Clementine couldn't work out how long they'd been sat in the back of the van but she knew it was a long time. Everyone was quiet, but Clementine could see Kenny was building up to something.

"Alright, we gotta do something. Come on. Anyone got anything sharp on them? Anything?" when no one replied he kept talking "We need to get these bindings off, Hey Clem help me find something to get these off. Anything sharp that could cut these."

"And what good is that gonna do?" Rebecca pipped up annoyed at Kenny.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? We gotta get outta' here."

"Like what?" Clementine forced herself to ask. To be honest right now she just wanted to curl up and die.

"What do you mean, like what? Something sharp. Anything that can help. A fuckin'- I don't know. Anything!" snapping Kenny tugged at the bonds on his wrists."We're in a fuckin' precarious position here. We gotta do something about that."

"Settle down, Kenny. They took everything we had. We have to keep a level head." Carlos sighed.

"He's right. You don't know Bill like we do."

"Bill? This whole time it's been Carver, Carver, Carver now it's fuckin' Bill?" narrowing his eyes Kenny glared at Rebecca"Oh, I see what it is. Ya'll just gettin' a ride home, aren't ya? That's what's going on here."

"Say that again!" Nick snapped.

"I'd stay outta this boy."

"Mister, I ain't a boy."

"No right... You're a man."

Shaking her head Rebecca stared at Kenny "You don't understand he's different.. He's worse."

"The fuck you talking 'bout?"

"What'd you mean worse?" questioning the women Clementine was starting to feel travel sick.

"He's a fuckin' psychopath now!" Kenny snarled bitterly.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Carlos gritted out, trying to stay quiet.

"Oh he gave me a pretty good idea back at the lodge, and I don't intend to sit around here and let that happen to the rest of us. I'm tryin' to help!"

"I'm sure Walter really appreciated your help." Carlos snapped causing Kenny to look down at the loss of his friend.

"That's not fair, your blaming him for the actions of a mad man!" Sarita butted in protecting her lover.

"I'm pointing out that, regardless of intent, there are consequences to rash actions. Something that he seem's to be misreading as capitulation."

"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but I know t's bullshit. We have to do something." Clementine zoned out while she let the arguing progress. Luke was gone. He'd just left them when things got tough. She knew from the beginning something would happen. That he would hurt her, not physically but emotionally."

Her mind was back to the group when Kenny got up and started to use a broke piece of metal to cut his bonds "Ya'll don't know what you're talking about. We get cooped up in here like a buncha dog in a kennel. It's over."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah? We've been in this situation before.." Kenny started looking down at Clementine but she only looked away from him, scared that he would see how miserable she was. "Have the rest of you ever been a prisoners before?" once the bond came off Kenny rubbed his wrists, "Alright, now were talkin'"

"Carver will be on the other side of that door with ten people." Sarah started to cry softly making Carlos clench his fists "At this point, maybe Luke is that only hope we have."

"If he was gonna do something he would of done it by now." Kenny snarled leaning against the wall.

"Who knows what he's dealing with!" Rebecca sighed knowing they all needed to calm down.

"I'll tell you what happened: he abandoned us."

"Fuck you." Nick growled, Luke was he closest friend. The only family he had left.

"Kenny probably right.." mumbling softly Clementine held her tears as everyone stared at her in shock.

"Cleme-" Alvin started to say, he wanted to tell her otherwise but Kenny cut in.

"That guys a flake. I could tell the second I set eyes n him." Kenny was right. There was always something about Luke Clementine didn't understand. And now she did.

Zoning out again Clementine felt her eyes growing heavy. But now wasn't the time to think. Even though Kenny's becoming the crazy fuck he use to be, she needed to stay awake.

"Look they have guns. What do you expect to do?"

"I'm going to punch the first sonovabitch I see. Then I'm going to take his gun and shoot the next sonovabitch I see."

"Just sit down."

"Shut up, Doc. This ain't your call." Looking down and Clementine his eyes softened "Hey look.. If something happened, just help out, ok? Don't, you know, get yourself hurt or anything but any help would be good." she wanted to yell at him. She wasn't a little girl anymore. But she couldn't do it. Kenny was all she had "Hey, Clem. Look at me, you trust me, right?"

"I-I trust you more then I trust anyone in this van."

Turning to face the door Kenny nodded "Alright, everybody read-" the van came to a sudden halt, throwing Kenny into the door an knocking him out.

"Kenny, Kenny. Are you ok?" Sarita rushed over to his side but no one else moved. Clementine had to hold back the small laughter that wanted to break out at how stupid Kenny was.

"Is he ok?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"It's probably for the best." Carlos muttered.

"Oh..What hit me?" Kenny grumbled as the door opened. Three people stood there, gun aimed into the van.

"Alright, up and at em'" the tallest women said gesturing for them to get up and out.

"The fuck? How'd you get your restraints off? Come here!" the man snapped ushering Kenny out with Clementine not far behind.

* * *

A/N: I'll have another chapter up in a few hours.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK...BACK AGAIN! -inserts Eminem here-

Whom is alive still.

Clem.

Kenny and Sarita.

Nick and Pete.

Rebecca and Alvin.

Carlos and Sarah.

* * *

"We have some familiar faces back with us here tonight. Now, I understand that some of you are confused as to why we would bring them back when they left us like how they did." Carver's voice echo'd out over the speaker as they were escorted down between the many shelves. Men with guns stood on top, ready to fire if someone tried anything. Clementine prayed Kenny would just stay quiet for now.

"Think I've got an idea." one of the women mumbled.

"It might not come all at once, but time will heal these wounds... so be patient with them until it does.. and take solace in knowing that they're here to help make our home a better place. All these feeling you have of anger.. betrayal.. hate.. they're all valid. No one needs to forget what they did, but we do need to find it in our hearts to forgive them."

Clementine spotted Carver in the corner of her eye in his big office, watching them through the window.

"Look how much food they have.." Clementine mumbled to herself not expecting Kenny to hear.

"I hope your ain't saying what I think you're saying." looking away she carried on walking, listening to Carver.

"As you may know a large herd of lurkers gathered just south of us.. and we're keeping an eye on it." At this moment Carlos was taken away from the group. Apparently he was needed for something.

"I need him. I need my Dad. I can't he's..He looks after me." swallowing the lump in her throat Clementine gently nudge Sarah along before she got into trouble.

"He'll be back." she whispered to calm the girl down.

"When?"

"I don't know.. Soon."

"Thanks, Clem." Sarah sighed and stopped with the rest of the group as a women, whom she learnt was called Bonnie, opened a gate.

"And with the added manpower joining us this evening I have no doubt that we will continue to.." Clementine couldn't hear the rest of Carver speech as Bonnie began to talk.

"Make sure ya'll stay off the fence. Bill can see if you're messing with it." Turning back to look up into his office she knew he was staring at them.

"It's no longer enough to survive.. It's our obligation to make this a community, a beacon of hope." and with that the speaker clicked off and Clementine was shoved into the large cornered off area.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Nick grumbled.

"Yup." she looked away.

"Ya'll best get some rest. Cause there ain't gonna be much for you tomorrow. You're going to be workin' hard." Troy took off everyone bonds and stepped back.

"That's for you!" Bonnie pointed to a small run down bed.

"It would be. Fuckin' Bill. Keeps be comfortable, but I'll be out in the cold."

"Hey, guys." A man who Clementine didn't recognise stepped forward smiling softly.

"Reggie?!" Rebecca smiled softly going over to hug him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.. oh what did they do to you?"

"This could've been much worse, trust me. I'm lucky to be alive." the man shrugged, looking to his missing arm.

"It's my fault." Nick looked down.

"No, it's really not. If it was I would tell you. This happened well after you left."

"Reggie helped us." Sarah explained quietly to Clementine as everyone made conversation with him. "When we ran away."

"Why didn't he go too?"

"I think maybe he was suppose to.. But then he fell, and everyone kept running. I know he had both his arms then." Clementine didn't really notice his missing arm until now. Frowning, Clementine listened to Rebecca's conversation.

"They got me working outside. Lurker snuck up on me while I was hammering. Luckily they took my arm off quick. Saved my life." Pete placed a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

"That's awful, I'm so sorry."

"Look it was my choice to help you guys."

"Hey, Reggie." Troy came over and broke up their conversation.

"Oh..Hey Troy."

"Don't go fuckin' up now. Bill's real close in letting you back in. Just make sure things are nice and quiet out here tonight and I'll put in a good word."

"Yeah. You can count on me, thanks Troy." nodding everyone watched as the door locked and the guards left.

Folding his arms, Kenny raised his eyebrow at Rebecca. "Right, let me introduce you. We were with them when we got caught.. This is Sarita.."

"Hello.."

"..and that's Kenny."

"Heya."

Turning to Clementine, Reggie smile softly "Hello, who are you? This freaks you out. It's okay. Freaks me out too, sometimes." Reggie said looking at his arm, but he was wrong, it didn't freak her out.

"My name's Clementine." she gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Clementine... Hey, where's Carlos?"

"Bill's already got him looking at some folks." Rebecca sighed and looked down at Sarah.

"Can you guys save it for in the mornin'?" A man in the corner sat up and glared at them. He looked the same age as Nick and Luke. Raising her eyebrow at him Clementine folded her arms as he layed back down. "some of us gotta be up early." he mumbled.

"No problem.. Sorry about that." Reggie called over to the man "Okay, that's Mike. He's kind of a d*** when he's tired, but he saved my life so.. I put up with that s***." looking behind Reggie, Clementine noticed a women sat at the table by herself. It wasn't who she was looking for but she still felt like asking about her.

"Why is she sat alone?" everyone turned to see the women, as they did she got up and walked away.

"Oh, right. Yeah, okay. So she's fuckin' weird. They found her outside sneaking around covered in guts and just like the grossest s***."

"It's probably not best to stare.." Rebecca mumbled.

Yeah, but-" Reggie began but Clementine cut him off.

"Is that all of you? There has to be another one. W-where is she?" Everyone but Reggie frowned in confusion.

"There's another one of us. Hey, number three. Wake up!" calling out behind him Reggie smirked. Her heart was pounding. A women, round about the same high as Nick appeared from the shadows.

"This better be fuckin' important Reggie I hav- Clementine?" gasping the women pulled her into a tight hug, wasting no time Clementine hugged back just as tight.

"Christa.." refusing to let tears fall she hugged the women tighter as everyone in the room understood what was going on. After a moment of mixed emotions they pulled away, Christa not completely letting Clementine go. Afraid they might get lost again

"What happened to you baby girl?" the older women asks inspecting Clementine.

"Just about everything.." Clementine tries to joke. "Christa.. You remember Kenny right?" stepping back Clementine stood next to Kenny who was smiling fondly at the women.

"How the-"

"I got lucky.." Kenny grinned and pulled Christa into a hug "..I'm sorry about Omid.." he whispered the last part to her, not wanting the rest to hear.

"Look, I know how it must look.. But it's not that bad here.." Reggie tried to sound cheerful, but his voice rejected it.

"Reggie.."

"No, I'm serious. Where else are you going to find food like we have. We've got the canned stuff, and now with the green houses coming along we've got fresh food. The building's getting more and more secure all the time... Mostly through forced labour but that's only temporary. They've even got the solar panels working. When was the last time you had electricity?"

"Well we just came from a lodge with a wind turbine an-"

"This isn't a competition. I'm just saying its not as bad as you think. We're building something great here guys. Are real community. Bill is making it happen." Kenny and Clementine both glanced at each other, not buying Reggie one bit. "Look I've made mistakes, and he's forgiven me."

"He killed my friend, Walter." Clementine folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Reggie looked shocked, but strangely, he chose not to believe her "Okay... I don't know what happened out there, but.. Maybe he had his reasons. Listen I'm really close in getting let back into the group. Once that happens, I can help make you feel more comfortable."  
"Comfortable? What do you think this is?" Kenny snapped.

"I just don't want you guys messin' this up for me, okay? Will you please try and not cause any trouble?" his full attention was on Clementine.

Smiling slightly she nodded "Okay, sure."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"She doesn't speak for all of us." Kenny placed his hands on his hips.

"No. But if she doesn't want to cause trouble, she doesn't have to." Sarita shook her head at Kenny.

"We can at least talk about it more in the morning. Just have a quiet nights rest and we chat again tomorrow."

Sighing, Rebecca placed her hands on her stomach "C'mon Bec, you need to sit down."

"Yeah, come on. Sarah? Why don't you see if you can find her something to drink."

"There's water over by the benches."

Once everyone had walked away, Kenny sent a glare to the back of Reggie's head. "Man.. F*** that guy. I don't think we can trust him."

"Reggie's a good guy." Christa shrugged. Only now did Clementine notice the bruising on her face. Gasping she gently went to touch her face but Christa winced away.

"Sorry.."

Clementine made her way over to the place where she'd been sleeping when Nick called her over "Hey, Clem."

"Nick."

"Just thinking about Luke. Just.. There's no way he's gone. That he's left. How 'bout it? 'Cause me, I've known him for damn nearly twenty years now and I can't buy it. Course, I can't say it never crossed my mind. Things change. The world changed." people change."Yeah, yeah he's still out there. You just watch."

"If he was then where the hell is he?" she notice something in Nick facial expression changing but she said nothing about it.

"I don't know..He's smart. Smarter than me, that's for sure."

"Luke's a good boy." Pete pipped up from the bunk on top of Nicks. "Plus he cares for you Clementine, why would he just leave?"

"Because he doesn't." Clementine turned away from the men and headed over to where Christa was laying under a bunk and snuggled in next to the older women.

"God, baby girl. I've been so worried." Christa sighed in relief.

"R-Really?" the surprise in Clementine's voice made Christa's face twist with confusion.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I just figured.. You wouldn't care.. After O-Omid you could barely look at me-"

"Oh, hon.. Don't ever think that I don't care for you. You're all have now. You saved my life the night we got attacked. Those men would have done, god knows what.. Where have you been?"

"The girls been everywhere." Kenny butted in laying down next to Sarita on the bunks next to them.

Clementine spent the rest of the night telling Christa everything that happened. The dog attack, finding Luke's group, seeing Kenny again, and the river attack. But she left out all the important parts about hers and Luke relationship.

"So- Uh, where is this Luke?"

Shrugging Clementine looked away "He could be anywhere."

Eventually Kenny swooped in and changed the subject "Some of these folks ain't too keen on leaving.. It's up to us to figure a way outta here. You up for it?"

"I'll try.."

"You'll do just fine." Kenny gave her a fond smile before settling down "Now we should get some sleep."

* * *

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK.. BACK AGAIN. CHRISTA'S BACK TELL A FRIEND.

I'll be updating twice a day now. If I can that is. We have crappy weather here so there's no point in going out. So I'm having a lazy weekend. Which means lots of chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Clementine is having relationship problems.. Let's just say that... ALSO I HATE THE BONNIE/LUKE SHIP. But I like Bonnie. I ship Bonnie and Nick.. In fact.. hehe..

GAWH ANOTHER CHAPTER? I know.. It's 5:15am I didn't sleep so might as well get it up and start on the new ones...

* * *

Clementine was woken by a large hand on her shoulder gently shaking her "Hey, wake up." blinking slowly Clementine recognised it to be the man from last night that told them to shut up. Slowly she rolled out from under the bunk bed and took the hand he offered letting him pulled her up.

"Thanks.." she muttered dusting herself off.

"No problem. Carver's gonna be here in a minute, he wants to talk with everyone.. Mike." holding out his hand again Clementine shook it.

"Clementine."

"Like the fr-"

"If you say fruit I will kick you." narrowing her eyes she earned herself a warm chuckle from Mike.

"I already like you." he patted her on the should as they both started to walk over to the opening gates, from his laugh they earned looks from the group but ignored them and stood silently as Carver walked in. Standing between Mike and Sarah she leaned more Mike's way, Sarah had her 'I'm awake' look on which was usually bad news for Clementine. I meant she wanted to play.

"There has been increased walker activity along the fences so became mindful when outside along the walls. The herds moved a little closer as of this mornin, but that doesn't necessarily mean we'll be hit." Carver still had blood on hit coat from the night before "Now.. There are some folks who might be sore about what happened.. and how things went. Well that's all in the past now. Some of you are new.. some of you went a stray. But know that you can find redemption here.. forgiveness. But proving your worth what will be undoubtedly hard work."

During his speech Sarah leaned Clementine's way and started to whisper "How'd you sleep? I was so tired."

Clementine could hear in Carver's voice he could hear Sarah and it was annoying him "Pay attention.. We'll talk later okay?"

Looking down Sarah nodded but didn't stay quiet for long "Yeah, okay.. I just thought it was nice to finally-"

"CARLOS!" Carver yelled causing everyone to jump.

"Yes?"

"Your child seems to be in need of a correction."

"I'm sorry. I-Uh.. Sarah a-apologise to ."

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sir."

"No, no. That won't cut it. I can't have this kind of behaviour on day one of your reform. You discipline her now Carlos!" Clementine raised her eyebrow, was this man for real?

"How do you propose I-"

"One good smack around the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice before opening it up again. Go on now. We can wait for you." Folding his arms everyone could see the satisfaction on his face.

"My- I'm not sure that with my hand I could." he held up his hand with the broken fingers.

"Well that's why you've got two. C'mon, not some namby pamby thing, alright? A good old hard smacking. Other wise Troy here will do it for you. And I don't think you wan that, he can be... overzealous. Is that the right word?"

"If it means I'll slap the shit out of her, then yes."

"It's my fault!" Clementine quickly said before anything else could happen.

"Hey, no ones fuckin' talkin' to you." Troy snapped and moved forward.

"Unless you want one of what she's about to get, I'd pipe down, Missy."

Looking down Carlos sighed deeply before turning to his daughter "Close your eyes honey. This will only sting for a second."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry." Sarah closed her eyes tight and looked away.

"Do it!" Carver snarled. Bring back his hand Carlos gave Sarah a good hard slap across her face. He put so much force into it it knocked her down. From the look on his face he clearly wasn't meant to hit her that hard. Sarah sobbed on the floor holding her cheek.

The sound of Carlos's hand connecting with Sarah's face echo'd in Clementine's ears. How could he? "I'm sorry Sarah." Carlos tried to comfort his daughter but Carver quickly stopped him.

"Stop! You're not coddling that girl anymore. Let her sit there and think about what she's done."

Clementine heard Mike whisper "Holy shit.." and he moved back slightly.

"Troy get Carlos to his post. Everyone else should have their assignments."

"God damn, you really knocked the shit out of her, Doc." Troy smirked and lead Carlos through the gates.

"You're workin' in the armoury. Follow me." Tavia said to Clementine but just as she was about to follow Mike stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"Be careful."

* * *

Walking down the halls behind Tavia Clementine could feel all the eyes on her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer.." she muttered while Tavia snorted.

"Damn kid, you're gonna fit in here." as they got closer to the armoury she hear two girl whispering.

"Who's this?" the younger girl said, and straight away Clementine knew she wasn't going to like her. Just the way she said it made her want to knock the girl senseless.

"She's one of the new people. She came in with Carlos and Sarah-"

"Ugh Sarah. I wish she'd stayed gone." Clementine notice Tavia speed up.

"Just keep moving." Right know Clementine wished she had her hammer to hit the girl over the head. Hard. Slowing her pace she suddenly felt sick to the stomach. When had she become so violent? "Go on inside. Bonnie's waiting." opening the door Tavia waited till Clementine had entered to close it and walk away.

"Hey, I guess you're starting your day with me.." Bonnie gestured to the chair opposite her. There was something about Bonnie, Clementine liked, but at the same time she wanted to kill. "We're loading magazines."

Nodding Clementine started with the job. At least she knew how to do this. "That's it. You've got it." they both sat in silence loading the magazines. "Look, I suppose I owe you an apology for what happened. But now.. folks are dead.. and I can't help but feel like I'm to blame. Look, the plan was for no one to get hurt." Clementine wanted to tell her it was her fault, but she knew better.

"Carver's the one who pulled the trigger. So he's the one to blame."

"Yeah, but..I surely didn't help the matter. I apologise, which clearly don't mean much now.. But it's all I can offer- How your first night in the yard?"

"You mean my first night in prison?"

"It ain't a prison.. more of a work realise."

"Didn't they do those in prisons?"

"I-probably.. I don't know. I've never been. Don't tell no one. Tryin' to keep a tough reputation." Bonnie joked making Clementine crack a small smile. "Yknow I was suppose to go.. When Luke, Carlos and all them left. When Luke approached me about it I though he was crazy.."

"They never mentioned you.."

"Really? Not even Luke?" shaking her head Clementine loaded the magazines faster. Feeling the sudden rage of jealousy. "Well course he wouldn't. Not with what he's got with you and all." Clementine's hand slipped and she dropped the bullets on the floor. What did they have? He was gone now, but they did have something, right?

"Whoa.. Easy." Bonnie said helping her pick them all up "Look, ah' didn't mean to-"

"Save it.. It ain't your fault." Clementine gave her a soft smile as she finished picking up the mess.

"Look, I ain't gonna defend what he did. That was.. I'm alive because of Carver. That's a fact."

"It's also a fact, he nearly had one of his men rape and and beat the crap outta me!" snapping back Clementine could tell form Bonnie's face that this was new news. Before Bonnie could say anything her walkie talk clicked on.

"Hey, Bonnie. Is that girl down there? I need to come get her."

"Yeah, she's right here. Come get her." Bonnie replied and stood up "Almost forgot.. I grabbed you something.." standing up Clementine took the blue jacket Bonnie handed her. t seemed nice until she put it on and notice the rainbow across the front. "huh, what'd ya think?"

"I don't know.." Clementine said looking down at the rainbow. Sighing Bonnie frowned "You don't like it."

"It's not t-that.." a sudden pang of guilt hit her in the stomach.

"I though it was cute.. We'll this ain't a fashion show. It'll keep you warm.. I'd be careful out there if I were you. I think some folks might be jealous of your new jacket." snorting Clementine gave Bonnie a small twirl.

"Oh, there you are. What's with the ugly jacket?"

"Tavia!" Bonnie sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind.. I'll see you later Clementine." Bonnie smiled.

Just before they left the room Clementine turned back to face Bonnie "Just call me Clem."

* * *

"Follow me. C'mon." Tavia demanded as they stepped onto the roof.

"This is really an ugly ass jumper ain't it?" Clementine raised her eyebrow.

"Yep." Tavia smirked. Inwardly groaning Clementine sighed, she'd wear this for Bonnie's sake. "Stay in here for a minute. I'm going to radio down and see what your doing. Don't touch anything!" Tavia closed the door behind Clementine leaving her in the greenhouse. Looking around she heard the sound of cries. Sarah?

"Hey.." Clementine said softly walking over to the girl hugging her knees. "Are you okay? I know its gotta be hard."

"My Dad's never hit me before.." Sarah sniffled and looked away. Carlos had left a bright pink mark on her small cheek. "Even when I was really bad."

"He didn't want to do it Sarah, Carver made him. He's the bad guy, not your Dad... So in a weird way Carver's the one who hit you... not your Dad." even to herself that sound confusing, but it seemed to work.

"I guess so... Well, then Carver hit me super hard, cause it still hurts like crazy... I don't know why people have to be so mean.. Even when I'm really mad I still don't want to hurt anybody." Clementine looked down she knew that would have to change. But before she could answer the sound of foot steps could be heard. Pulling Sarah to her feet she prayed it wasn't Troy.

"Hey, guys." thankfully it was only Reggie. "okay, we've gotta do a good job guys. The whole camp is counting on us. C'mon I'll show you what to do it's super easy." following him over to some plants Clementine and Sarah picked up some shears like he said. "Okay, so we're picking these berries. Just pick them and put them in the basket. Simple. While your at it if you see any dead branches just cut them off and stack them neatly for composting."

Nodding Clementine walked over to her set of berries, Reggie followed her so they were out of ear shot from Sarah "Hey, so.. Is she going to be ok? Cause what happened down there was straight fucked up. I don't want her to freak out on me."

"I'll take care of her. You don't have to worry."

"Good, good. Cause I'm awful at that kind of stuff. Look Bills had it out for me ever since I help the guys escape. So I've got to concentrate on my work." patting Clementine on the head Reggie pulled his hand back slowly "Okay.. that was awkward. I won't do that again. I'm going to do work now.." quickly Reggie went away to work on his own section of berries.

Just as she was about to start work she noticed Sarah was just staring at the shears. Sighing Clementine left her section and went over to help Sarah.


End file.
